Lovin in the club
by Awayfromhome
Summary: AU, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't one to stay with just one person. Neither was Naruto Uzumaki. Yet, they stuck with each other this far...
1. Pepto Bismol doesn't help

Okay everybody, it's my first story. Its SasukexNaruto, meaning Sasuke IS the seme, because how can you make Naruto, of all the guys, top Sasuke?Naruto is too much of an uke anyways.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!! If it was then Naruto would look even more like a girl, and everyone would want a piece of him.

Warning: Guy on guy, slight Sakura bashing (just because she is so useless and annoying and Sasuke seems to hate her (and I love him so deal with it.) until Shippuden) and AU!!!(it would be depressing for me to write in the ninjaverse right now because my sister went to Japan last week and didn't take me with her.)

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"_Mmm Sasuke, you're so good to me. Fuck me harder please!"_ Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pink-haired girl he was currently pounding into. _"Oh yeah just like that. Mmm, slam your cock into me as fast and hard as you want to. I want it Sasu-baby...._

"_Don't call me that_. _Just close your fucking mouth_ _and let me finish off."_ Sasuke said flatly. He just kept pushing in and out of her body, trying to bring himself over the edge. He'd been fucking her for a while, and he was starting to get bored of her company when he heard a knock on his door. Gratefully he got up and pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

"_Don't let me meet you here when I get back."_ He said with a sneer at the girl. Sakura's face clouded over in a familiar hurt that Sasuke was used to seeing after nights like these.

" _But Sasuke I thought you wanted me just like you said?" _

"_No, I said I wanted you to get me off. You didn't mission failed, as usual. You're worse in bed than the others."_ Sasuke said with a smirk. "_Get lost loser."_

With tears running down her face, Sakura gathered up her things and left, running out of Sasuke's room leaving out of a back entrance. He knew she'd be back in a few days anyway.

Walking down to answer the door, Sasuke looked at his reflection in the mirror and smirked. He loved making Sakura cry, over and over again. Arriving downstairs, thinking about how unnecessarily large his house was, he looked through his window, and saw his two of his best friends on his doorstep. Shikamaru Nara, who wore his long, brown hair up in a ponytail, was smoking a cigarette with his hands shoved in his pockets. And Neji Hyuuga, a tall, graceful-looking boy with long brown hair that went past his waist. The latter obviously chastising the former for smoking another cigarette that day. Swinging the door open he invited them in without looking at them.

Shikamaru, threw his finished fag to the ground mashing it with his right foot. Stepping inside the foyer, he inhaled the air in the room. _"Holy shit, Sasuke, in here smells like sex._ _Were you screwin' that pink-haired thing again? Hell, I hope that you know your dick's gonna turn pink, shrivel up and fall off if you keep doing her." _Shikamaru said with a laugh_._

"_Shut up Nara, or I'll give you something to laugh at_._ Anyways, isn't laughing considered work to you, you lazyass?_" Sasuke shot back leading the trio into the kitchen. They seated themselves around the spotless island counter.

"_Yes. Please shut up Shikamaru, talking about that walking bottle of Pepto Bismol gone wrong is making me completely sick to my stomach. Not to mention, certain parts of Sasuke's anatomy makes my poor stomach churn even more." _Neji said, turning his colorless eyes on Sasuke's own ebony pair_. "Go get ready. We're going out. Now."_

"_Did you two think to ask me if I wanted to go out? What if I wanted to stay here and just call in for some action? I haven't done that other blonde girl in a while." _Sasuke said to the other two. Seeing their faces after his response brought a ghost of a smile to his face. They had both raised an eyebrow at him. Quickly suppressing a snort at them, he turned to go upstairs, but he paused at the door of the kitchen _"Where are we going anyway? It better not be some lame dance club like last time."_

"_Nah, you got us kicked out from most of them anyways. If only you would stop filing sexual harassment on people. Then we could get you laid. Not that you need help with that." _Shikamaru quickly said after seeing the disbelief on Sasuke's face. He knew Sasuke didn't need help in that department, but he really wanted his friend to get out of his house for a change. Besides his girlfriend, Temari told him to bring Sasuke and Neji to this new dance club in the red light district. Neji was easier to convince, but Sasuke was such a stubborn mule when it came to doing what someone else asked. **'What a drag, getting these two troublesome jerks to agree.'** Shikamaru thought. _"Anyways, so I thought that we'd take you to a...a different type of club, so to speak. Call it your early birthday present." _Shikamaru smirked. Sasuke was always a sucker for birthday presents. Well one's including him getting some later.

"_Give me 20 minutes. I have to get the scent of dead roses off of me." _With that Sasuke left to go get ready. '**Who knows, maybe someone worth my time will show up tonight. **Sasuke never knew how right he was.

* * *

So what did you guys think? was the first chapter okay? I promise Naruto will be in the next one. Review, and I don't really care to read flamers, so if you write them, i'll read them, and then forget about them. I'm writing this because I needed a challege to practice for Comp 1.


	2. Its a circus in here

**Chapter 2**- Circus.

**Disclaimer-** Any and all Naruto characters and Lyrics do not belong to me. If Naruto belonged to me, he would hit Sakura back everytime she hit him, and whenever Sasuke and Naruto met they would go to have "down-time" ALL the time!!! but sadly they are not mine. START!

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru walked into the Nine-Tailed Lounge. Pictures of foxes lined the walls in a classy way, but the pictures themselves were still erotic. In each picture a blonde boy with three horizontal lines on his cheeks, almost like whiskers, was wrapped in a fox's tail, or he was seductively smiling at the camera. In other pictures another person accompanied him, but Sasuke only had eyes for the blonde. As they were walking past the bar, he saw one of the bartenders wink at him, and nod over to his right. Glaring at the bold man, Sasuke saw the largest picture yet of the same blonde boy, only he was in the picture with a red-haired boy who was wearing almost the same outfit as the former. They both had on leather pants, and a fishnet shirt, and strangely, they wore identical spiked collars with even more identical sexy smirks on their faces. The blonde had his arms up, encircling the redhead, who had one hand around the tiny waist in front of him, and one on the leg of the shorter boy. What surprised Sasuke was that while the redhead was looking down at the blonde's chest, the blonde himself was looking at the camera dead on. Sasuke could feel his pants getting smaller just by looking at the picture. He was almost impressed with the nightclub until. Then he noticed the lack of a dance floor. _"What the hell do we dance on Shikamaru?"_

"_I thought that Shikamaru already stated that it is a different kind of club Sasuke? Last time I checked you still possessed your intelligence." _Neji said, a slight frown gracing his features.

"_What did you say Hyuuga? We could step outside if you'd prefer. No one said anything about how utterly stupid we look at the moment, so excuse me if I felt like questioning my surroundings. _Sasuke countered_._

"_Damn you guys are troublesome. You even argue like tight asses. Pull the stick from your hole and try to fucking enjoy yourselves for once. Now shut up before I burn both of you next time I smoke. The show is starting anyways." _Shikamaru complained. Those two were so uptight!

Suddenly lights came down directly onto the center of the stage. The three boys sat down at the only available table, which happened to be up front. Close enough to the stage that they could place their hands on it if they wanted to. The crowd around them started to go crazy. Only then did Sasuke notice that men and women alike were in the room. **'This show girl must be good,** **if they're all freaking out like this.' **A few minutes of the almost deafening cheering, Shikamaru leaned forward to Sasuke and Neji and said _" Showtime."_

The room went completely dark, and music started. The crowd immediately quieted down. Then, a voice.

_**There's only two types of people in the world**_

_**the ones that entertain,**_

_**and the ones that observe**_

_**well baby it's a put on a show type of world (* **_had to change the lyrics a bit**)**

_**don't like the backseat**_

_**gotta be first.**_

As these lines were being sung, a spotlight found its way through the darkness, illuminating a person in high-heel shoes, fishnet stockings, a black pair of tight short shorts, and a leather vest, which was so tight that it was barely covering the flat chest and stomach of the wearer. A feminine waist completed the person. **'So it's a guy performer, he's kinda hot.' **Sasuke thought. That explained the women and some of the men. The person on stage was manly to females, but at the same time, was too cute to be considered masculine by guys, But even the men who looked like they were not interested in males were watching the show like there was no tomorrow. The person singing was holding a top hat over their face, their fingers encased in black fingerless gloves.A shock of blonde hair protruded over the hat and as the hat was removed from the face and placed on the head of the person, Sasuke saw that it was the same blonde boy form the pictures along the walls of the club! Turning his eyes back to the stage he saw bright azure eyes land on his for a few seconds. The blonde smirked and kept singing.

_**I'm like the ringleader**_

_**I call the shots**_

_**I'm like a fire cracker**_

_**I make it hot**_

_**when I put on a show. **_

With a slow roll of his hips, the blond bent over backwards, nearly in half. The action caused several things to occur at once. Firstly, the crowd went wild. A woman had actually passed out, either from blood loss or from being completely wasted. Secondly, a disturbance in Sasuke's jeans made itself known. And lastly, the blonde himself looked over at someone to Sasuke's left. Really close to his left. Like Shikamaru seat left....in recognition. Shifting to relieve some of the pressure put on his straining cock, who was in turn shifting in order to see the blonde, Sasuke picked up his shot glass and waved over a waitress to bring them all some more shots. He was gonna need more alcohol in order to sit through this without coming where he sat. The dance got more heated as the boy ran his hands through his hair, hat forgotten long ago. He dragged his hands over his chest, down to his stomach where he froze and moved along with the beat.

_**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**_

_**spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**_

_**I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage**_

_**better be ready, hope that ya feel the same**_

Pulling out a whip from his vest's pocket. The blonde gave Sasuke a once over. He started to walk forward down the stage, stopping immediately in front of Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. Alternating between twisting his small hips and bending his knees and pulling his body up, the boy stepped off the stage and stood behind Shikamaru who smirked at everyone who gave him a dirty look. Sliding his body down Shikamaru's right side on the words "feel the same" the boy gracefully moved around to the space in between Shikamaru's chair, and then sat on Shikamaru's lap and crossed his legs. And sang...

_**All eyes on me in the center of the ring**_

_**just like a circus**_

_**when I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip**_

_**just like a circus**_

_**don't stand there watching me**_

_**follow me, show me what you can do**_

_**everybody let go, we can make a dance floor**_

_**just like a circus.**_

Glaring at Shikamaru for being lucky enough to receive a lap dance. The blonde boy stalked over to Neji whose smirk pissed Sasuke off to no end. He wanted that blonde god to perform for him! Sapphire eyes fell on Sasuke. That sorry, stupid,** ('gorgeous' **Sasuke's brain filled in for him)bastard _knew_ that Sasuke wanted him to be acknowledged. Throwing his leg over Neji's shoulder, so that his groin was resting on the other boy's chest the whiskered boy sang...

_**There's only two types of guys out there**_

_**Ones that can hang with me**_

_**and ones that are scared **_(While giving Sasuke a look that SCREAMED "Do me")

_**so baby, I hope that you came prepared**_

_**I run a tight ship, so beware.**_

Moving away from nearly face-fucking Neji, and casually jumping back onto the stage, still torturing the room by not taking off more of his skin tight outfit, the boy started a dirty routine consisting of bends, hip-rolls and simmering looks at the rest of the club.

_**I'm like the ringleader**_

_**I call the shots**_

_**I'm like a fire cracker**_

_**I make it hot**_

_**when I put on a show**_

Several other people made their way onto the stage and fell into step with the eye candy in the center. There were two girls. One Sasuke recognized as Shikamaru's long-time blonde girlfriend Temari Sabaku, was pole dancing, without the pole but with another boy, off to the right of the stage. Shikamaru's eyes fell on her and he let out a snarl that could be heard over the loud throng of people behind them. The Nara boy's eyes remained on his girlfriend, and the guy who was currently grinding into her for the rest of the performance. The other girl, also a blonde, was actually pole dancing on the built-in pole on the left side of the stage. Several hoots went her way, but none could compare to the show the blonde _boy_ was giving at this point. Two of the boys, one redhead, and a brunette, who had two identical tattoos on both of his cheeks hoisted the blonde onto their shoulders. Crossing his legs mid lift and then smoothly fan kicking them the other way (yes Sasuke was ashamed to admit he knew the terminology for most of the moves being carried out) the blue eyed boy continued his performance.

_**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**_

_**spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**_

_**I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage**_

_**better be ready, hope that ya feel the same**_

_**All eyes on me in the center of the ring**_

_**just like a circus**_

_**when I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip**_

_**just like a circus**_

_**don't stand there watching me**_

_**follow me, show me what you can do**_

_**everybody let go, we can make a dance floor**_

_**just like a circus**_

_**let's go**_

_**let me see what you can do**_

_**I'm running this (like, like a circus)**_

_**yeah, like a what (like a circus)**_

Balancing on one leg, and leaning on one _boy_, the performance ended with the blonde falling sideways into the arms of the tattooed boy. Standing upright he gave a half-bow, half-curtsey and with an air kiss to the crowd he walked off stage. The girls stayed behind and collected all of the various items thrown on the stage after the blonde left, which included flowers, pieces of paper that Sasuke was sure contained phone numbers, and even some assorted underwear pieces. Shikamaru stood up and motioned for Neji and Sasuke to follow him. He walked them over to a door marked "Employees only". Pulling out a key he opened the door for them. Hurrying inside the room behind the door, the three boys were assaulted by the smell of alcohol and flowers.

Shikamaru turned to Neji and Sasuke and said_"You guys are lucky Temari works here, or you wouldn't get to meet my little pain in the ass Naruto." _

"_Shut up Shika, you weren't complaining earlier when this little pain in the ass caused you another kind of pain elsewhere. Anyways, stop being an ass and go to Temie, before she castrates you later." _A smooth voice said causing Shikamaru to groan. Turning his upper body around Sasuke came upon the sight of the blonde beauty from earlier. He was standing with a hip popped out with a small hand on his feminine waist.

"_Asshole. Learn to introduce people upon contact. Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And I guess you just saw my show." _The boy, Naruto, said first addressing Shikamaru, then Sasuke and Neji.

"_Meet Naruto, who also goes by Kit, and Pita...from me only of course." _Shikamaru said, fully introducing the three boys.

"_You jerk off. Go fuck yourself. Nice to meet you, Neji. Um, sorry about the whole face fucking you thing earlier. Hope you didn't mind. It's in my act. You were in the seat closest to the stage."_

"_Not at all. It literally was my pleasure." _Neji said while kissing Naruto's hand. Naruto, blushing, pulled his hand away from Neji's and smiled at him showing off his perfect teeth. Turning to face Sasuke he said _" And nice to finally meet you Sasuke."_

"_Hn." _**'I could, should fuck this one. He's certainly better looking than the pink girl. More flexible too. That's useful. Wait he said 'finally meet me.' does that me he's heard about me from someone? Shikamaru? Nah, too lazy. So who?' **Sasuke thought. As he opened his mouth to fashion some kind of response, Naruto cut him off.

"_What kind of answer is 'hn' you teme? Aren't Uchiha's intelligent or something?" _Naruto half yelled, due to the loud music still going strong in the club.

"_And what would you know about Uchiha's you dobe?" _Sasuke challenged back

"_A lot. At least I'd hope that much considering that if I didn't he would wring my neck, or well...uh....other parts. DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DOBE YOU ASSHOLE?!?!?!?!?!"_

"_Love, calm down. You'll get too stressed out and pass out again." _**'SHIT FUCK! I know that voice.' **As Sasuke turned his head to see the owner of that voice his worst fear was confirmed.


	3. Ride with you

Sorry that it took a year and a century to get this out. I've been sick and busy. but my schedule should be better so i can write a new one sooner every time.

ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned this wonderful Anime/Manga. then Naruto would hate Sakura in the first parts of the show, and he would be a lot shorter and cuter (if possible) and Naruto would be head over heels for Sasuke, who would love him.....(as if that isn't going on secretly)

* * *

**Chapter****3**

Turning his head, Sasuke saw a white-haired man he knew from the day he was born._"K-Kakashi?!" _Sasuke choked out the same time Naruto squealed _"DAD!!!!". _Both boys looked at each other. _"You know Kakashi? How? Stop that!". _They both said at the same time.

"_Boys, calm down. Naruto, try not to cause a scene on the way out tonight. Just get ready. You're grandmother will kill you if you and by you I mean ME if I don't get you out of here safely before HE gets here. Besides. You have a surprise waiting at home." _Kakashi threw an arm around Naruto's waist and gave him a one-armed hug, nearly lifting the small boy teen off of his feet. _"Oh how nice to see you again Sasuke. Hope you're doing well."_

"_Hn." _Sasuke nodded at Kakashi. He took in the man's appearance. Under the white hair, (from a man only in his 30's) a mask covered most of his face. Only his right eye was visible, and it was closed in that same upside-down setting, associated with the man smiling. Sasuke remember the on time he accidentally asked Kakashi why he wore a mask.

Flashback

"_Kakashi? Why do you wear that mask over your face? What are you hiding under there?"_**A seven year old Sasuke asked.**

"_Well, little Sasu," _**Kakashi replied, using the nickname Sasuke hated so much. **_"If you really want to know, it's because..." _**Stopping to look at the little boy hanging onto his every word, Kakashi continued. **_"If I don't wear this then women will be all over me and we can't have that especially since I have my eye on a certain guy that we met a few days ago? Remember Sasu?"_

**Little Sasuke started up the stairs to go to his room and go to bed, when Kakashi stopped him.**_"Actually Sasuke, that's not entirely true. It's so that some people can never tell what I look like in case they come after me. Goodnight Sasuke. Sweet dreams."_

End flashback

Just thinking about it now still gave Sasuke chills, because he remembered the haunted look in Kakashi's eyes as he said it. Shaking his head, he re-focused on the present. He came back in the middle of a loud argument between Kakashi and Naruto.

"_.....if only you would learn that you can't fight me off squirt."_

"_PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK! YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU PICK ME UP!!! IT'S EMBARRASSING. I'M 19 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! TREAT ME ACCORDINGLY!!!" _Naruto yelled at Kakashi, who Sasuke belatedly realized was still holding Naruto a few inches off the floor_. _The boy really was too cute. He was struggling to get out of Kakashi's grasp. But in his defense, it was a grip of steel. Kakashi did always have unnaturally strong arms. Naruto stopped struggling for a few seconds and slowly looked up at Kakashi. Then he sighed loudly. _"Ruka forced you to come for me didn't he?"_

"_Damn right he did. I do have better things to be doing other than babysitting you, you little monster." _Kakashi grinned. Or at least Sasuke thought he did. Hard to tell with that stupid mask over his mouth.

"_I hate spending time with you too DAD! You're so bad to me. I'm telling papa!!! You know how he hates that." _Naruto countered. _"I'm going to get my stuff. I guess I should tell Gaara I'm leaving before he freaks. _

"_Oh, it was nice meeting you Sasuke_! I'll see you around!" Naruto walked off, presumably to get out of his revealing costume. Other people were paying a lot of attention to him as they walked by.

Turning his attention away from the gorgeous blonde's retreating ass, Sasuke _"Hey, Kakashi, is he your actual...? You don't have kids last time I checked. Especially blonde-haired blue-eyed beauties like that."_ Sasuke asked.

"_Ouch, but yea, he's not actually mine, but at the same time. he just calls me and Iruka 'Dad' and 'Papa' ever since he came to live with us a few years ago." _Iruka was Kakashi's boyfriend for the last decade._ "'Ruka loves that boy so much, and he drags me in it all the time. Course I love the brat like my own especially since his dad did the same for me when my dad died. His real dad, Minato Namikaze, you know the famous artist? Died a few weeks after Naruto was born and _his mother had a couple hours after his birth. He went to live with his grandparents out in their estate, but he fell in love with Iruka the day he met him. And Iruka brought the thing home and I can't get rid of him unless I get him things. " Kakashi clearly loved the boy, he just didn't want to admit it. Sasuke could tell by the way he spoke about him.

"_I'M BACK!!!!! Miss me yet? Seriously this better be good. I'm dropping work early for this. Here. Its heavy." _Naruto appeared, throwing his shoulder bag into Kakashi's chest. _"Sasuke? Um Shikamaru told me to tell you that Kakashi would take you home, since he's gonna go out with Temari, Gaara and Kiba and that he's dragging Neji, so unless you wanna hang out with Temari, Lazy over there is your best bet._ But um, do you mind coming with us first because my Grandmother called and yelled.

Sasuke blinked. Naruto had said everything so fast that he didn't have enough time to process all of the information before Kakashi had him by the arm and was half dragging him out of a stage door out to the shiny black truck parked out front.

"_In the back, shrimp. You'll fit. You fit everywhere. Just not in." _Kakashi laughed at his own joke.

"_Haha. Jerk. For that. You're picking me up and putting me in there." _Naruto replied smoothly.

Sasuke climbed into the front passenger seat and blindly connected his belt buckle into the holder. He listened to Naruto and Kakashi argue over little things the entire time that he was in the vehicle with them. The argued over the radio station, the cd that they would play, once they finally agreed that they didn't want to hear the radio anymore, then on the volume of the music. They seemed to love arguing in Sasuke's opinion. In Sasuke's opinion, both of them should shut up.

"_So what's home? You know that he's gonna be pissed that I'm not there right now." _Naruto said.

"_I don't give a rat's ass what he wants. In fact if I didn't give a shit about you, you'd be with him. This discussion is over. You know how we feel about him, Ruka and Tsunade espacially. Even your Grandfather can't stand him and you know how Jiraiya is." _Kakashi responded with a sharp edge to his voice. Whoever they were talking about must be important to Naruto, or at least a constant. _"Anyways I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, and his ego weighs more than your body weight times 10. Conversation over. Don't bring him up again before I do something even more drastic to him than Kyu......than everyone else will once they find out that your still involved with him." _

"_Sheesh, you already said conversation over, no need to keep going. I don't see why none of you like him. I bet Sasuke would. Wouldn't you Sasuke?" _Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke.

"_Who are you two speaking about anyway? You can't expect me to answer such a question without prior knowledge as to who you speak. In fact leave me out of this little altercation." _Inside his head, Sasuke already answered the question. **'No chance in hell, if this guy you are talking about is some kind of boyfriend.'**

"_Oh silly me, we're talking about....."_

"_NARUTO stop speaking if you know what's good for you.!" _something in Kakashi's voice made Naruto stop mid-sentence.

They drove in silence for a few more minutes, in which neither Naruto or Kakashi spoke since Kakashi yelled at Naruto. Finally they turned into a long driveway that lead to one of the most impressive houses Sasuke had ever seen, which was saying something considering his house was something to be discussed.

"_Fuck, she was waiting for a long time. Naruto smile or something. Be cute so we don't get in trouble."_

"_LATE KAKASHI!!!!!!! AND NO PHONE CALL WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED AND I DIDN'T KNOW! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ALMOST 20 MINUTES! Naruto! I'm happy to see that Kakashi actually brought you home to me in one piece._ _Oh, who is this? You boy what's your name?" _A blonde woman with the biggest pair of knockers had ever seen in his entire life yelled at Kakashi, Naruto and himself. Even though she had a young face, Sasuke had a sinking suspicion that she was older than she appeared.

"_Uh, sorry Lady Tsunade, there was a problem with the door of the truck, and I had to take it over to the mechanics." _Talk about a bullshit story. Sasuke looked over at the woman Tsunade to see that she wasn't buying the story either.

"_Don't insult my intelligence Hatake. Your lucky I'm in a good mood or I'd punch you out for letting my baby go back to that awful place with those awful people night after night. And by awful people I mean person." _Tsunade's face hardened for a few seconds and then she broke out into a big smile. Turning to Naruto who hung up his cell phone when he saw that the focus of the conversation had come back to him, she held out a palm towards Naruto. He reluctantly held out his phone. She closed her palm around it and Sasuke heard and crunching sort of noise. When she opened her hand Sasuke was surprised to see that the phone had been completely destroyed. **'Note to self. Stay away from her.' **

"_Grandma, you're embarrassing me. We have a guest, who should help me with my bags ne?" _Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke, grateful for any excuse to leave the two older people as they fought, went over and grabbed Naruto's bag from Kakashi. He walked towards the open front door and stopped just inside of the frame to look at the gorgeous blonde boy behind him. Naruto's mouth was open in shock over the fact that Sasuke had actually done what he asked.

'**I could think of better uses of that mouth being open if he keeps that up' **Struggling to contain his growing arousal at the thoughts running through his head about him, Naruto and a really large bed, Sasuke managed to smirk. _"Coming dobe?" _

"_Did you just call me what I think you did teme?" _Naruto whined. Naruto jogged to catch up to where Sasuke stood, leaving his grandmother and "father" to continue yelling at each other. He led Sasuke up a flight of stairs, and down a hallway and into a huge room that obviously belonged to Naruto. Photographs and pictures of foxes and of random people posing with the boy when he was younger. A brown-haired man with a scar across his nose was in almost every single photograph with Naruto. Several of the photos had Naruto with some of his friends. The red-head that he had performed with that night took up a lot of space in the pictures, as well as the brown-haired boy with the tattoos on his cheeks. _"Whatcha lookin' at you teme?"_

Sasuke turned around to see that Naruto had come up right behind him. Up close, the boy looked almost too perfect to be real. His only flaw was the scars lining his cheeks. Before he could stop himself, Sasuke had reached up with one hand and placed it on the boy's face. Both boys felt a tingly feeling at the soft touch. Subconsciously they started to move towards each other until they could feel the other's breath fanning across their faces.

"_Sasuke........I....we....."_

"_Shh, don't say anything. Just go with it for now."_

Naruto pressed his face into Sasuke's touch. Just as their lips were about to meet in the best kiss of their young lives_.  
_

"_Aww, and here I thought that you'd be more excited to know that I'm home. But if you're busy....I'll leave Kit." _Reluctant as hell, Sasuke turned to watch as Naruto dove around him and launch himself into the arms of a red-haired boy, that Sasuke thought looked vaguely familiar. With a jolt, Sasuke realized that it was the man who was in the photographs in the club they just left.

"_KYUBBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU REALLY HERE RIGHT NOW?! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING HOME FOR ANOTHER MONTH!!!!!!!"_ Naruto threw his arms around the man in front of him.

"_Good to see you too Kit! I came home early. Because of....well. Tell you later Squirt." _The man named Kyubbi said to Naruto. _"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new boyfriend?"_

"_Oh, um, Sasuke isn't my boyfriend. I'm still dating......still with........I didn't break up with....." _Naruto's frantic explanation died out with one look from Kyubbi's face. It seemed like Naruto's relationship with this mysterious person was a touchy subject for everyone in his life. _"So anyways big brother, why did you come again?"_

"_I thought I told you to break up with that asshole immediately? I can't believe you. You're so blonde sometimes. And even if you're with the asshole, you shouldn't go around almost kissing other people. No matter how hot they are." _Pulling Naruto into a hug and smirking at Sasuke, who was smirking right back, Kyubbi brightened._ "Dearest baby brother, speaking of boyfriends......you should meet my new one._

"_Kyubbi, what do you have in this bag? A body? And how could you assume that I knew how to find this room. You're grandmother's house is enormous."_

Sasuke's blood completely froze. His smirk fell from his face faster than his erection courtesy of Naruto did at the voice. **'It can't be. Dear god no...' **Sasuke prayed that his worst nightmare did not just become a reality.

"_Little brother. So glad to see you before I had to." _It totally did. His older brother was actually in front of him.

"_What the hell are you doing here you asshole?"_

"_Language dear brother. That's no way to speak to your superiors." _**'Snarky egotistical bastard.' **He always was so full of himself.

"_Naruto, meet my boyfriend, Itachi Uchiha. And Sasuke, so nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." _Kyubbi was smiling, he obviously did not realize the seriousness of the situation at hand. Naruto looked between Sasuke and Itachi.

"_Are you two really brothers? Because you look seriously alike."_

'**Kill me.' **Even in his mind, Sasuke couldn't think of anything more drastic than the world opening up and swallowing him whole.

* * *

I mean obviously that was coming. I'm introducing a new character like this for a while. Next Chapter will NOT take 8 million minutes to do.

Review. It makes me feel special.


	4. Meetings

Ok, I've been so bad. I couldn't figure out what exactly I wanted in this chapter. I still am debating about this crap boyfriend Naruto has. I can be anybody except Gaara, Shika, Neji, Kiba or a girl (obviously)

* * *

"_KYUUBI AND NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!!!" _The screech for the blonde and redhead echoed throughout the house **'Mansion' **Sasuke corrected himself, shocking the 4 males out of the tension building in the room. _"ASSES DOWN! ASAP! BRING THE OTHER TWO! I DON'T SEE YOU TWO AS YET."_

"_Shit, Grandma Tsunade hasn't changed a bit has she?_ _Well 'Tachi, Sasuke, you guys can catch up later_." Kyuubi grasped Itachi's in his own and pulled him out of the room. Before he was tugged completely out of the room, Itachi turned to Sasuke and smirked. That action in itself pissed Sasuke off more than seeing his brother standing in some stranger's room 11:30pm on a Friday night.

"_Hey Sasuke? Um I know that you're having a whole 'Fuck my life I hate my older brother_' _moment, but Granny Tsunade is not in a good mood considering that I...." _Naruto shifted his weight from foot to foot staring at the floor now that he was once again left alone with Sasuke. A faint blush made itself known on his face. _"Well and Kakashi said he would take you home now......and unless you wanna hear how much my grandmother can be a total........"_

"_FINISH AND DIE BRAT!" _Tsunade's booming voice called up the stairs.

"_Bitch." _Naruto added under his breath. _"C'mon teme." _Naruto's hand shot out and touched Sasuke's wrist, resulting in a shock running through both of their hands. _"Sorry"_ Sasuke was led down a different hallway to a different set of stairs to a large drawing room. It was tastefully decorated in creams and white with a grand piano in one section of the room and expensive yet comfortable furniture was strategically placed everywhere else. **'Hn.' **In other words Sasuke was impressed.

Naruto and Kyuubi's grandmother, Tsunade, sat in a high backed chair, her young face passively alight with annoyance. Next to her sat Kakashi and a brown haired man **'Iruka'** Sasuke's memory filled in for him. On her left an old man with extremely long white hair stood facing the doorway. The second Naruto and Sasuke walked into the room the white haired man flung open his arms............just in time to catch the bundle of blonde haired, blue-eyed Adonis that had flown to the man upon setting foot in the room.

"_GRANDPA!!!!!! I thought you weren't coming back for another WEEK!!!! Did you and Kyu both come back to check up on me? What did you bring me? How was your trip? Did you miss me? How long are you staying? Are you going to check up on your business? Where did you go again? Why aren't you answering me you jerk?" _Sasuke's eye twitched at the speed Naruto spoke. In fact the boy hadn't even taken a breath in between questions.

"_Now now Naruto. We can talk about my trip any old time. Now grab a seat and lets wait for your brother and his boyfriend to come so we can talk to both of you." _The man said while setting Naruto on the floor. Patting his head he turned and noticed Sasuke standing just inside the doorway. _"And who is this?! Naruto is this You new beau as well? So you finally got rid of that useless piece of......"_

"_Jiraiya. Sasuke. He isn't. He HASN'T . And still is." _Kakashi spoke up.

"_Oh. That changes a lot." _He stuck his right hand out to Sasuke. _"Jiraiya Namikaze son. Who might you be?"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_ Sasuke shook hands with Jiraiya and sat down on one of the love seats. Sasuke looked between Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Naruto seemed to anticipate his grandmother reprimanding him for something since he looked pointedly at the vase holding a humongous bouquet of flowers.

Sasuke finally turned his gaze over to Kakashi. _"Yo, Kakashi." _He said grabbing the masked man's attention. With a slight inclination of the head that only someone used to Sasuke's idiosyncrasies could recognize, Sasuke's version of jerking his head in a direction, he questioned if he was ever going to get home. **'Damn that Shikamaru for putting me in this situation. I'm going to kill him next time I see him.'** Sasuke's head started to hurt, from all the drinks he consumed watching Naruto perform. Woah. He almost forgot that Naruto had performed less than an hour ago. **'Wish I could see a repeat performance at least. Well hopefully after I get over this hangover I KNOW I'm going to have tomorrow morning.'** Shifting his focus back onto Kakashi, who seemed to know what he was thinking, he saw the man slowly shake his head from side to side. Sasuke almost screamed. He got up and excused himself from the room. He walked out into the hallway. Kyuubi streaked past him _"I'm here Grandmother. You can stop pondering ways to kill me now." _Sasuke heard Kyuubi tell Tsunade.

"_That's because you're coming with us baby brother."_ Itachi's voice penetrated through Sasuke's train of thought. Itachi was standing right next to Sasuke. He hadn't even heard his footsteps! **'I must really be out of it.'**

"_What do you mean? I don't want to go anywhere with you." _Sasuke threw back at his brother.

Itachi smirked._"Did you really think that Shikamaru just happened to want to drive you around for the night? To the only club in town that has female and male dancers? On a Friday night? Did you think that he just happened to tell that blonde beauty over there to tell Kakashi, of all people, to 'take you home'? Don't be absurd. I simply wanted to spend time with you dearest brother. And I am letting you know now that you are going out with us for 2 reasons. I think you know the first. Let's just say that it has something to do with that flexible little blonde with the tight looking ass and gorgeous face. He's going to be there. Meaning you are. And the second reason is simply that Kyuubi wishes that I 'bond' with you more. And its either one of us getting what he wants, so I choose him, because then I get laid. Maybe you should too." _

"_Who the HELL are you and where is my older brother?" _Sasuke had never in his 20 years of life heard his brother say that many words, well except for the time he gave his valedictorian speech when he finished grad school.

"_Ah the wonders of the human mind. You're going to do as I say. You're going to enjoy yourself and you are going to like it. Are we clear Sasuke?" _Itachi said while advancing on Sasuke's shocked form. Being of a similar build and height as his older brother, Sasuke was not intimidated by the advance, but he was afraid of the look in his older brother's eyes. He had never seen the gentle look in his brother's eyes ever since their mother died when they were children.

"_Not that this isn't touching to the bone, but we do need to get going before my dear, sweet grandmother changes her mind about this." _Sasuke shoved Itachi's body out of the way and saw Kyuubi and Naruto standing side by side. They had changed out of their previous attire, and donned new clothes.

'**He's fucking sexy as hell wearing those pants.' **Naruto had changed into a pair of _tight _black jeans and an equally tight orange shirt. Over the top of the shirt he was buttoning up a dark vest. To complete his outfit, he wore a black fedora with orange accents atop his blonde hair. Looking sideways at his older brother, he was equally as stunned. Wearing tight blue jeans **'Though not as tight as Naruto's'** Kyuubi was another picture of perfection on earth. A black shirt with a red vest showed off the older boy's curves. Sasuke didn't even know that boys were supposed to have that many curves. Guess those two beauties showed him.

"_Fuck, baby. You look amazing. I can't wait until tonight is over." _Itachi said while grabbing his boyfriend's waist. Sasuke was surprised. He never witnessed his brother using emotion in public.

"_Calm down lover boy. There's time for that later!" _Kyuubi said leaning into Itachi's death grip on his hips. _"Let's get going. I don't want ANYTHING to ruin tonight.." _Kyuubi turned frowned and turned to Naruto giving him a dirty look. Naruto shrugged. _"Okay good. Now that that is settled.........G'NIGHT EVERYBODY! WE'RE LEAVING! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!"_ Lowering his voice, he said_."Okay. I'm about ready to party."_

_

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Is it getting better? I hope so!!!!!

Review and let me know where you want the story to go!!!!


	5. Hot grindings and cold bitches

Sorry it took so long, I have to think of a good song to use when I get inspired. Not to mention I waste SO much time on choreographing the whole damn thing! Hope it's ok.

Disclaimer: ITS STILL NOT MINE!!!! I wish, but then again My 11 year old nephew would not be permitted to see it if I was.

* * *

_Chapter 5 - Hot Grindings and Cold Bitches. _

Sasuke could safely say he was going to pass out any second now. It was one in the morning and he was still slightly drunk. His brother's boyfriend had practically pushed him in the backseat of a black and red Jaguar XJ. Naruto not so gracefully being shoved in right after him. Climbing into the front passenger Kyubbi turned and flashed them a peace sign.

"Asshole brother. No questions asked right?" Naruto muttered under his breath just loud enough that Sasuke could hear what he was saying.

"I heard that Kit. 'Tachi, c'mon lets go! We have to get there before all the good dance songs are played out!!!" said an excited Kyubbi.

"Okay, okay we're going babe." Itachi tore out of the mansion's driveway at 70 mph.

Sasuke felt as if he asked to be dropped off at his house he would be not be taken seriously. Oh well, he supposed he better settle in for the ride. Hopefully his brother wouldn't plan to stay out too late.

He glanced over at Naruto who was seated next to him. The blonde was a tiny bit pale in the face and he was gripping the sides of the seat tightly. He stared pointedly out of the window. As they rounded a curve in the street he flinched and grabbed the nearest object to his left which happened to be Sasuke's arm. Sasuke winced under the force his right arm was being held in. The blonde was a whole lot stronger than he looked!

"Hey Naruto." He whispered to the boy. Naruto looked away from the window and as he looked at Sasuke (whose arm was slowly dying under the pressure). "Are you alright? You look a little sick."

"OH SHIT! ITACHI STOP THE CAR!!! FUCK!!!! I'm so sorry Naruto! Forgive me!! I forgot!" Kyubbi screamed at Itachi who immediately slammed on the brakes. Kyubbi jumped out of his seat and in the space of three seconds was out of the car and pulling Naruto from his seat into his arms. "Tell me you're alright! How could I be so careless? Grandmother, Iruka, Gaara. God I would be dead if they knew! Breathe! You'll be fine! I promise!" Kyubbi rambled on at a still shaky Naruto.

"Kyubbi. I'm fine. I swear. I just, well, always get nervous when I'm in a fast car. It's fine." Naruto managed to pull himself out of his brother's stranglehold on him and smooth down his rumpled vest. "Let's just go."

Sasuke and Itachi watched the entire exchange with blank faces. Was Naruto afraid of high speeds? Or maybe he was nauseous? Whatever it was he was apparently over it. He slid back into his seat next to Sasuke and smiled at the brothers.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that. I'm not really very good with fast cars." Blue eyes hidden behind lashes in a smile that has to be learned from one Kakashi Hatake. "Kyubbi get in. We're gonna miss all the fun!"

Kyubbi climbed back into his seat, and with a nervous glance at his grinning brother, signaled Itachi to drive. Only slower.

5 minutes later they pulled into a parking lot of a club. Sasuke wondered why they didn't just go back to the one where the blonde worked. But by the outfits most people who were lined up outside the club were wearing Sasuke guessed it was a dance club. Girls had on skirts so tight they looked painted on and the men stared at the unlimited expanse of skin being shown without shame. Kyubbi and Naruto practically flew out of their seats the minute the car rolled to a standstill. Itachi and Sasuke got out with a little more finesse than needed, but the WERE Uchihas after all. Kyubbi grabbed Itachi's hand and led him straight pass the line towards the entrance. People in line complained until they saw Naruto step into the light. The blonde was stunning. Innocence and beauty at one moment and sexiness the next. It probably didn't help that quite a few of the women were staring at Sasuke as if he were a piece of steak. Not to mention his brother was also attractive and so was his boyfriend. People were so easy.

"Hey you can't just cut the line and expect to - ohohoh. What have we got here? Where's that douche bag Kakashi? I've been waiting to see his tired ass for awhile now." The bouncer blocking the door asked them.

Naruto smiled at the huge man."Don't worry Zabuza he's probably at home with my papa." But look whose back? KYUBBI!!! Aren't you excited? Of course you're not excited. You don't get excited! Is Haku working here tonight? No, dumb question we just got off of work. Well, see you round." Naruto walked away from the bouncer and into the door. Kyubbi and Itachi following. Sasuke not realizing that he should have followed them stood there.

"Hey you. You going in after 'em? Or are you gonna stand here and cause a mob?" The bouncer asked.

Sasuke replied with an elaborate "hn" and walked in. His heart thumped in time with the music. And his eyes flashed with every changing color. He saw his Naruto's hair over in one of the booths and walked over.

"THERE you are! I thought you peaced out on us for a few seconds there." Sasuke was grabbed into a hug. Awkwardly too. Seeing as that the person who was hugging him had a sadistic boyfriend whose favorite pastime was getting jealous over his things.

"Kyubbi. Let Sasuke go. Lets go get drinks. Your treat. C'mon." The two smaller boys maneuvered their way through the sea of gyrating bodies over to the bar. Sasuke could see them waving to people they obviously knew, especially since a few of them went over to the bar to give the brother hugs or in some cases kisses on the cheek. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Sending the unsuspecting people the infamous Uchiha glare across the room.

"Sasuke." His brother said his name loudly to be heard over the music. "Aren't you a little bit out of line? You barely even know him. Yet you growl everytime someone looks at him in a suggestive way." Itachi smirked seeing the look Sasuke shot at him. "Don't get me wrong brother. I would to. But let me be the first to warn you. Kyubbi is not the kind of guy to let a guy like you get too close to his baby brother."

"He's dating you right? Then I should be fine."

"Glad to see you admitted that you do want Naruto."

'**Damn him!'** Sasuke had not realized that his brother had tricked him into admitting that he wanted the blonde. Sasuke didn't even like boys. Or girls. Or anything in between. But Naruto was different. Sasuke wanted him alright. Those long legs that Sasuke could already picture wrapped around his waist as he teased the boy's collarbone with nips and kisses and bites. Not to mention those eyes. Those eyes that Sasuke could stare into forever, as he relentlessly pound -

"Brother. Stop daydreaming. You're drooling."

"Fuck you Itachi." Sasuke discreetly checked the corners of his mouth just in case his brother was right. Which of course he was. Sasuke saw the other two making their way over to their booth with drinks in hand. When they got to the table, Kyubbi put a drink down in front of Itachi and Naruto put one down in front of Sasuke. "Thanks" he said to Naruto who was chugging down an Appletini.

"No prob-em Sas'ke." Naruto's speech was slurred, which led Sasuke to believe that Naruto was on his way to a massive hangover tomorrow morning.

"'TACHI! I WUV YOU!" Kyubbi shouted. He was rocking back and forth in Itachi's lap. Sasuke watched a blush form on his brother's face. In public Kyubbi started grinding down on Itachi faster. He was obviously drunk off his ass already.

"I can see that Kyubbi. Maybe you should lay off the cosmos for a while hmm?" Itachi tried to pry the drink from the man's hand. Kyubbi made a hmphing noise and got off of his boyfriend's lap.

The DJ changed the song to a more upbeat song that thankfully wasn't techno. Sasuke groaned as he heard the opening few notes, as it was going to be one of THOSE songs again, he glanced over at Naruto who had frozen as the song came on. His brother had the same look on his face. They grinned at each other before singing and dancing to the song.

**Confidence is a must **(Kyubbi sobered up immediately as he swung to face his brother)

**Cockiness is a plus **(Naruto gave a sultry look to Sasuke as he swished away from the booth)

**Edginess is a rush **(Kyubbi winked at Sasuke and Itachi and as he walked over to his brother)

**Edges I like 'em rough **(Naruto slowly bent over forwards giving them the perfect view of his ass)

**A man with a Midas touch **(Kyubbi and Naruto started a little routine involving the older dancing around the younger in a slightly slutty way)

**Intoxicate me **

**I'm a lush**

**Stop you're making me blush **(But here Naruto stopped his brother and indicated the crowd forming around them.)

**People are looking at us **

**I don't think you know (Know) **(They danced around the crowd of people gathering to watch them.)

**I'm checking you **

**So hot, so hot**

**Wonder if you know**

**You're on my radar **

**(On my radar)**

**On my radar **

**(On my radar)**

Naruto and Kyubbi began dancing with the other. Sasuke and Itachi were kind of in shock so they didn't know what to do but look at them.)

**And yep I notice you **

**I know it's you **

**Choose it, you don't wanna lose it**

**You're my radar **

**(On my radar)**

**On my radar **

**(On my radar)**

**And when you walk **

**(When you walk) **

**And when you talk **

**(When you talk) **

**I get the tingle **

**I wanna mingle **

**That's what I want **

**(That's what I want) **

**Hey listen baby **

**Turn up the fader **

**Tryna to make you understand **

**You're on my radar **

**(On my radar)**

**On my radar **

**(On my radar)**

(Kyubbi grabbed Naruto's waist and hoisted him up. Naruto now had his legs wrapped around his brother's waist and was still grinding his hips into said brother's own. It was the hottest thing Sasuke had witnessed so far in his life and he could feel his arousal growing at the sight.

**On my radar**

**Got you on my radar **

**Got you on my radar **

**Got you on my radar **

**Interesting sense of style **(Kyubbi let go of Naruto who cocked his head towards the table they left the other two at. They began walking over to them.)

**Ten million dollar smile **(Naruto smiled. But it was a sexy, teasing smile meant only for seduction.(Not that Sasuke knew that at the time.))

**Think I can handle that **(Naruto stopped in front of Itachi and eased himself onto his lap. Itachi's eyes widen a fraction.)

**Animal in the sack **(Sasuke felt someone's hands slide down his sides from behind. Kyubbi's)

**His eyes see right to my soul **(Sasuke was to busy watching Naruto repeat Kyubbi's actions earlier on Itachi as he grabbed his own chest and hair in the perfect display of submission.

**I surrender self-control **

**Catch me looking again **(He stood up and waggled one finger to Itachi to follow him to the dance floor. Kyubbi grabbing Sasuke and doing the same.)

**Falling right into my plan **

**I don't think you know (Know)**

**I'm checking you **

**So hot, so hot**

**Wonder if you know**

**You're on my radar **

**(On my radar)**

**On my radar **

**(On my radar)**

**And yep I notice you **

**I know it's you **

**Choose it, you don't wanna lose it**

**You're my radar **

**(On my radar)**

**On my radar **

**(On my radar)**

(Kyubbi and Naruto were getting down and dirty on the dance floor, using the Uchiha brothers as their props. Sasuke and Itachi thought that they would feel jealousy at seeing their brother danced on by the object of their affections but quite the opposite, they were better off seeing the two Uzumaki's dance opposite them.).

**And when you walk **

**(When you walk) **

**And when you talk **

**(When you talk) **

**I get the tingle **

**I wanna mingle **

**That's what I want **

**(That's what I want) **

**Hey listen baby **

**Turn up the fader **

**Tryna to make you understand **

**You're on my radar **

**(On my radar)**

**On my radar **

**(On my radar)**

**On my radar **(The brothers slowed their hips on the Uchiha boys, dancing together yet apart, but still slutty enough to drive Sasuke crazy with desire.)

**Got you on my radar **

**Got you on my radar **

**Got you on my radar **(Kyubbi stopping his grinding and ran over to Itachi who was experiencing the same problem with Naruto. Sasuke wasn't disappointed for long as Naruto was now pressing his arousal into Sasuke's thigh while Sasuke's own ground against his stomach.)

**On my radar **

**Got you on my radar **

**Got you on my radar **

**Got you on my radar **

**I got my eye on you **

**And I can't let you get away **

(Naruto seemed to come to his senses and looked up at Sasuke who was sweating slightly at the heat being transferred between their bodies. Naruto's blue eyes pulled him in deeper and before Sasuke could think about what was happening they were kissing. It was the most amazing kiss he has ever had, regardless of the fact he didn't go around kissing people all the time. Their mouths slanted against each other perfectly and their tongues rolled over the others and Sasuke lost all thought at that point.)

**Hey baby **

**Whether it's now or later **

**I've got you **

**You can't shake me **

**Cause I got you on my radar **

**Whether you like it or not **

**It ain't gonna stop **

**Cause I got you on my radar **

**(I got you) **

**Cause I got you on my radar **

(Gods, how Naruto's mouth tasted to Sasuke. How his body aligned perfectly against Sasuke's and how good it felt to just _hold_ him in his arms. Naruto finally broke the kiss. Panting and gasping for breath, he resumed rolling his hips into Sasuke, who suddenly grabbed his waist in order to steady the boy who had literally jumped up to latch his legs around Sasuke. Sasuke could feel their hardness as they rubbed against each other properly now that they were on the same level. Naruto nibbling on his lower lip was the only warning he got before his mouth was plundered again. Taking control of the kiss, Sasuke massaged Naruto's tongue with his own. Pushing his tongue inside Naruto's mouth he began to explore the moist cavern. Sasuke couldn't even taste the Appletini the blonde had had earlier.)

**I'm checking you **

**So hot, so hot**

**You're on my radar **

**(On my radar)**

**On my radar **

**(On my radar)**

**And yep I notice you **

**I know it's you **

**Choose it, you don't wanna lose it**

**You're my radar **

**(On my radar)**

**On my radar **

**(On my radar)**

(Naruto broke the kiss and unwrapped his legs from around Sasuke's hips. He slid down Sasuke's body, catching himself on a foot. He turned around and ground his ass into Sasuke's erection in time with the music. Sasuke and Naruto were so involved with the other they didn't notice the pink-haired girl staring at them with her mouth wide open.)

**And when you walk **

**(When you walk) **

**And when you talk **

**(When you talk) **

**I get the tingle **

**I wanna mingle **

**That's what I want **

**(That's what I want) **

**Hey listen baby **

**Turn up the fader **

**Tryna to make you understand **

**You're on my radar **

**(On my radar)**

**On my radar **

**(On my radar)**

(Naruto threw one of his arms around Sasuke's neck and forced the taller boy into another mind-blowing kiss.)

**On my radar**

**Got you on my radar **

**Got you on my radar **

**Got you on my radar **

**On my radar **

**Got you on my radar **

**Got you on my radar **

**Got you on my radar**

Sasuke broke the kiss as a shill scream to his left nearly shattered his eardrum**. **

"You filthy SLUT! Get away from MY Sasuke!!!" Sakura screamed as she ripped a confused Naruto away from an angry Sasuke. "Sasuke are you okay? I'm glad I was here to save you from that dirty whore. Come on, lets get you away from him and you can come over to my -"

"Sakura. Go. Kill. Yourself." Sasuke was to say the least pissed at the girl. He had never felt such rage in his entire life. This bitch was asking for death. "Dobe are you alright? She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No I'm okay. She might have scarred me for life with that skirt though. Who the hell let her wear that to this club? Man I gotta warn Sai about the people that get in here these days." Naruto smoothing down his vest where Sakura had grabbed him. "And don't call me that Teme!!!" Naruto rounded on Sasuke.

SLAP!

"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't you DARE yell at my boyfriend like that ever again!"Sakura spat at Naruto. She had slapped him across his face. His cheek considerably redder than the rest of his already flushed body.

"Big mistake bitch." Naruto turned his head to face her. "You're outta here. I'd say three strikes you're out. Leave before this shit comes flying back at you. Stupid little girls who think they are so cool because they get fucked by the sexiest, most gorgeous guy in the whole world, so they think that they are something special, something grand. So they go picking on people like me who they have never met, calling them names like whore and slut. You filthy hypocrite! You think that Sasuke or anyone else for that matter gives a shit about you?" Sorry been there. Done that."

Naruto had attracted a lot of attention as he yelled at the pink-hair girl. He had sauntered over to Sasuke and had put a hand on the older boy's chest. Sakura didn't appreciate the gesture and narrowed her eyes at the culprit. "Sasuke! Please! How you treat me like this? After all we've been through! I love you! Why can't you see that? Surely you're not going to let some two-bit whore touch you like that and get away with it?"

"Sakura. You don't have a boyfriend. He's not a whore. I can't stand you. I use you, sometimes. And Naruto can treat you however he sees fit because you called him a filthy slut? Or was it dirty whore?We're done. Get lost." Sasuke advanced on the cowering girl's body and stuck a finger into her face. Emphasizing each sentence with a jab.

With tears forming in her eyes, she ran away from the two boys and the laughing crowd. Sasuke turned to Naruto who stood with a dazed look on his face. Standing in front of the smaller boy, Sasuke bent down.

"Dobe are you drunk? You don't seem to be able to stand up without assistance."

"Shaddup ass. Hole. You smell pretty. I'm Naruto." The boy giggled while looping his arms around Sasuke's neck. "I like you. I dunno why. We so just met like today and I like you. I told Kyubbi and he told me to dance with you and get you horny for me, but that's bad cause I like you and I think I still have a boyfriend, but I don't think he like me very much and he's weird but quirky and you smell really yummy. But don't tell Naruto I told you Sasuke. I'm not supposed to tell you."

Naruto's speech and his tendency to speak as if he had to tell a novel in the space of a minute combined equaled a very confused but happy Sasuke. **'So the dobe likes me too, and he's torn between me and his asshole boyfriend?' **Sasuke thought to himself as the blonde stood on tiptoe to reach his lips. Parting the plump kiss-swollen lips of the blonde boy, he immersed himself once more into the sweet, sweet taste unique to Naruto.

Kyubbi suddenly crashed into them toppling them over. Sasuke lay sprawled atop Naruto who placed a kiss on Sasuke's nose as he giggled again.

"Naruto we need to go now! I'm so dead." Kyubbi said while trying without success to get Sasuke and Naruto off of each other. "NOW! Itachi's already outside! We saw him come in and I think he saw a bit of us dancing and he - " Kyubbi was cut off by the arrival of a new person.

"Well, well well. What have we got here? Naruto what the fuck do you think you're doing? Get out from under him, you you lose your fucking mind? Why in hells name are you not at work tonight? Fucking around with - oh. Sasuke. Pleasure to see you again."

Sasuke looked up from his place on the floor to see his worst enemy. Kabuto.

"What the hell are you doing here Yakushi?" Sasuke snarled at the older man standing above him.

Kabuto smirked and pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose and very calmly said.

"Why I do believe that I'm watching you laying on top of my boyfriend Naruto."

* * *

Yay! Now we know who Naruto's boyfriend is. I was debating on Sai for a while, but I kinda put him in the plot differently.

Are there any songs anyone wants to be included? I know that I am gonna use Buttons (PCD) at some point.

Next chapter there WILL be some Sasunaru action. I'll try and get the chapters out faster! even I wanna see what will happen!!!

Review!!


	6. Rejected

So sorry about the long time frame, but My sister's choice in males isn't the best. since I live with her and her horribble choice for a partner, he decided he would feel cool if he took away my computer, my tv and my cell phone because I proveoked him or something. (AKA i told him to go find a job). but I forgot the original plot for this chapter so I made one up. but this is only the first half of one chapter. I'll have part 2 by today or wednesday I promise! I just hope that nobody hates me because I put songs in basically every chapter.

And Sorry that Naruto broke up with his long awaited boyfrined but it fits in the story in my head, becasue Naruto has to feel bad about cheating soon. You'll see.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I came up with this idea. Every day I wish that I get the right to Naruto, but I never do. Anyways, the idea is ALL mine...even if it take me forever to choose the music.

* * *

Chapter 6-. Rejected

"K-kabuto? What are you doing here? I thought you were still at that medical thing?" Naruto pushed Sasuke off of his body and clamored to his feet.

"Silence Naruto." Naruto immediately bit his lips in silence. "Get your ass over here immediately." Kabuto spat at the boy. "Leave you alone for a night and you revert right back into the whore you've always been eh?"

"Don't speak to him that way you jerk!" Kyuubi yelled at Kabuto. "How dare you even show your face here after what you did to him?! You asshole!" Kyuubi glared at the be speckled boy.

"Ah. Elder Uzumaki. What a pleasure it is to see you well and good? I have no reason to believe that the way I speak to my boyfriend about his wanton display of affection towards any other male, let alone Sasuke Uchiha, has anything to do with you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto to see a few tears sliding down his scarred face. Sasuke felt a pang in his heart for the way the blonde was being treated in a room full of people.

Sasuke knew his brain was trying to tell his mouth to allow his tongue to speak up and form words, and tell his arms and legs to move in order to punch Kabuto in the face, but due to the alcohol and the memory of Naruto dancing on him earlier, he was rendered him useless. He could only stand helplessly and watch the despicable way Kabuto treated Naruto.

"Hey slut. Lets go. You have a long night ahead of you. I think its only fitting you make it up to me for cheating on me." Kabuto sneered at Naruto who visibly winced as he was spoken to. Sasuke watched angrily as Naruto slowly began walking to the white haired man.

Kyuubi walked forward and placed himself in between Naruto and Kabuto. He put his hands on his younger brother's shoulders, effectively stopping the blonde to stop moving.

"Naruto. You don't have to go with this prick. C'mon lets go home, okay? I bet Iruka's worried about you? And don't forget that we have prep tomorrow morning. Naru-chan. Please." Kyuubi begged the younger to stay with him.

"Not that this display of brotherly affection isn't sweet and all. But I have things to do." Kabuto took a few steps forward. "People to see." He placed his right hand on Kyuubi's left shoulder. Kyuubi snarled at him. "And a boyfriend to punish."

As he said that he swung his hand out and smashed it into the juncture between Kyuubi's neck and shoulder blades. The red haired boy swayed on the spot and then started to keel over. The second Kabuto had hit the former, Naruto instantaneously sobered up and cocked his left fist back only to send it flying into Kabuto's nose.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BROTHER AGAIN YOU DOUCHEBAG! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO HIM AGAIN! LET ALONE IN THAT MANNER!!!!!" Naruto screamed at Kabuto who was attempting to stop the fountain of blood from spewing out of his now broken nose. Naruto took a step back and shook his head clear. "Kyuubi was right! And I didn't listen!! Well never again! Kabuto Yakushi!! WE'RE OVER!!!!" Naruto slunk to the floor next to his older brother. He clutched onto his brother's unmoving form, shaking him, trying to revive his brother.

Kabuto whose blood was still gushing out, staggered to his feet. "Uchiha, pity you decide to end up with my sloppy seconds.....Not that I was even done playing his ass. Oh well. I guess that I will just have to go and find a new fucktoy...one who can actually satisfy me....Wouldn't you say Naruto?" Kabuto challenged.

"Leave now Yakushi and I won't give you a pair of black eyes to go with your new nose." Sasuke finally found use of his vocal chords and his body parts. He practically flew up to Kabuto and grabbed the front of the other man's shirt.

Kabuto shoved Sasuke's hand off of his shirt with as much dignity as he could, and turned on his heel away from Naruto, Sasuke, and the unconscious Kyuubi, and managed to shove his way to the exit. He stopped before he left the buliding and looked over his shoulder, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. Sasuke was surprised that Naruto hadn't broken those with the punch.

"I will get you back for taking away my plaything Uchiha, and Naruto you WILL regret this day. I promise." He left.

Sasuke went over to where Kyuubi was still unconscious under a slightly sobbing Naruto. He tapped Naruto on the shoulder and told the blonde boy that Kyuubi wasn't dead, just knocked out. He bent down and hoisted Kyuubi into his arms, bridal stlye and motioned for Naruto to follow him. He started to push his way through the small crowd of people still remaining after Kabuto left when he saw more than felt Naruto push past him and through the people. Naruto had cleared the way for his brother to be carried through. After an eternity Sasuke stepped into the cool night air. He saw his brother talking to the bodyguard from earlier.

"Kami-sama! Naruto! And where's Sasuke....." He saw the unmoving body in Sasuke's arms. "What the fuck happened to Kyuubi? Sasuke what happened in there? Here I'll carry him. Drive."

Itachi asked Naruto to open the door for him to get in with Kyuubi. Sasuke crossed to the drivers seat and Naruto got in the front passenger seat. Sasuke went into auto-pilot mode and began taking the route he knew best to get them home. He thought about everything that had just transpired in the club. The dance, the kiss, Naruto, the kiss, meeting Kabuto again, the kiss and Naruto breaking up with Kabuto after the latter rendered Kyuubi unconscious. Sasuke then realised that he hadn't even tried to help them out in any way. He turned into his obnoxiously long driveway and looked at the silent boy in the front seat.

"Naruto, about earlier, I don't know what happened. My body and brain didn't react properly and I..." Sasuke started, but stopped when her saw the other shaking his head.

"Sasuke. Its alright. It's not your fault. Its mine. Don't even worry about it. And besides who needs a guy like that anyway ne Sasuke?" He smiled at Sasuke who felt his pulse speed up. He parked the car in the garage and turned off the engine. Itachi had fled the car with a still sleeping Kyuubi in his arms before the car had rolled to a stop.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here for the night." Sasuke apologized.

"Sasuke. Its fine. This might be better since I doubt Kab, I mean anyone would look for me here. Besides. You do have a sweet place. Bet there are like 50 rooms right?"

"Actually there are only 69 that I know of Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Well Teme, thats fine with me. It is my second favorite number after all." And with a wink he shut the car door and strut over to the entrance of the mansion. "Well are you gonna show me where I'm staying tonight? I do have to get my beauty rest."

"And I guess you'll need all the help you can get right? I'll take you to a guest suite." Sasuke pushed past the shorter boy into his own home. He took off his shoes and gestured for Naruto to follow his example. He led Naruto up the main staircase and down the hallway to the guestroom on his floor. He figured Itachi had already gone up to his old room to put Kyuubi to bed. As he walked beyond his bedroom door he heard it open. As he and Naruto were the only two in the hallway unless Sakura had snuck back into his house, (he shuddered at the thought) he doubled back immediately. Walking into his room he saw Naruto standing in the middle of his room looking around it. Sasuke stomped (as far as a Uchiha does anyway) to the point where Naruto was standing on.

"What do you think you're doing Dobe? This is my room. Get out." **'Even though I wouldn't mind if you stayed in here.' **Sasuke watched as the other practically threw himself across _his_ bed.

"Aw, c'mon Teme! I can just stay here!!! You're bed is big enough and I won't bother you all the way over there on the other side of this trailer you call a bed!" Naruto bounced up and down on Sasuke's bed. **'Can he stop that? My brain must be set on gutter mode because all I can think of is him bouncing up and down on my co-'**.

"SASUKE!!!! So can I pwe-e-e-ease?"Naruto's baby voice interrupted Sasuke's little fantasy by looking over to him through big blue eyes. " I don't wanna stay in a big empty room all by myself anyway! So I can! YAY! You're the greatest!!!" Naruto gave a flying leap through the air and landed atop Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke felt his erection come back with enough force to lift an elephant and quickly pushed the other male off of him.

"Hn, whatever. Just stay on your side." Sasuke got up and went into his closet where he could change out of his clothes. He first willed his erection away with thoughts of his slimy old professor Orochimaru, who taught him chemistry and physics last semester, and immediately felt it changed into a pair of black silky boxers and a muscle shirt. He also grabbed a clean pair of shorts that were slightly too small for him and a T-shirt for Naruto. He figured that the boy would need to breathe while he slept. He walked out of the room and threw the clothes at the other's face. "Here, go change."

"Hey! Oh, thanks! Can I use your...."

Bathroom was the unspoken word since Sasuke had already pointed Naruto in the right direction. Sasuke climbed under his sheets and rolled onto his side. Had he waited for Naruto to exit the bathroom and climb into the bed he wouldn't have missed the fact that the T-shirt he gave Naruto was far too big for him, it went to the middle of Naruto's thigh! And Sasuke wouldn't have missed the shorts that were tossed on the end of his bed. Had Sasuke been paying attention to Naruto like he so desperately wanted to do anyway, he also would not have missed Naruto looking adorable, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes like a little kid. But what Sasuke didn't miss was the sleepy 'goodnight' that was whispered to him, nor the 'Thank you, Sasuke' that came right before he finally blacked out from the alcohol.

* * *

So how was it? okay? good? bad? what do you wanna see?

And don't worry, in part 2 there IS SASUNARU action. and I mean it has to be proper Yaoi for my taste.

REVIEW!


	7. Accepted

Hey! FINALLY posted this chapter. I've been on the DL lately since my mom moved in with us and my sister's husband OUT! He like went to work in Aruba or the Bahamas or something. Whatever. no one cares.

The norm.

DISCLAIMER! I wish I was smart enough to come up with the idea for Naruto (Thanks M. Kishimoto) Or the lyrics to If You Seek Amy. All Character names and lyrics DO NOT belong to me. HOWEVER this story is entirely mine. I dreamt it up and I eventually write it down. i wish it could be a movie so you all could see what it looks like in my head.

Ps, before you read this...know that my very FIRST sex scene will be in the next chapter. So be forewarned. This IS the setup!

* * *

Chapter 7- Accepted.

Sasuke was woken up suddenly by his brother's annoyingly happy boyfriend, barging into his room.

"Wake up sunshine! Time to go to work! Stop fooling around guys! Naru-chan! C'mon!" Kyuubi bounded onto the bed, and squished his way in between Naruto and Sasuke's bodies. Naruto groaned and rolled over away from his older brother. Kyuubi had once again interrupted the peaceful sleep Sasuke had fallen into after another peaceful night with Naruto lying in his embrace as they slept.

Two and a half months had passed since Sasuke first laid eyes on Naruto. Now he was the first thing he saw most days. Sasuke and Naruto had become best friends in the space of a month after Naruto woke up the first day in Sasuke's bed half atop Sasuke's body. Not that Sasuke complained. They stayed in that position, Sasuke even once linking their fingers to gauge Naruto's reaction. It was a success. Naruto locked their fingers together and slid up to place a short, but tender kiss on Sasuke's. He blushed and immediately apologized, only to be silenced by Sasuke's lips upon his own. They were making out for about 10 minutes before Kyuubi knocked on the door and told Naruto they had to go to prep for work in about 15 minutes.

Naruto grabbed the clothes his brother held out for him, and got up and walked over to the bathroom, which was the exact moment Sasuke realized that Naruto had NOT put on the shorts he gave him before they fell asleep. Sasuke stared at the place where Naruto's ass vanished for 5 extra seconds before he had a close up on Kyuubi's face right in front of his, threatening to personally rip off his balls if Sasuke ever hurt his baby brother. Sasuke laughed and pushed Kyuubi off of him. He told Kyuubi that he would never hurt Naruto, he liked him too much, and he didn't want to pressure Naruto into anything especially since he just got out of a relationship with "that fucker Kabuto." to put it in the exact way Sasuke said it to Kyuubi. Kyuubi grinned at Sasuke and told him that he had his blessing and that he wouldn't try to interfere...unless it was his brotherly duty.

Naruto had come back in the room dressed in the clothes his brother had handed him when he first came inside the room and told Sasuke that he would like to hang out with him again soon.

The Uzumaki brothers left, leaving Sasuke with Itachi for the remainder of that day.

Itachi and Sasuke had never really gotten along ever since Itachi left to travel the world when he turned 21. Sasuke had been 14 years old. It was 7 years later when they met again and for the first time, in the history of Sasuke's mind he had never seen, heard or _thought_ his brother sing anywhere or anything. Yet, there he was singing a random song while flipping pancakes from the frying pan to two separate plates. Clearly Kyuubi was the cause of it. Sasuke joined his brother in the kitchen and grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge on his way to the table. The two sat down at the breakfast table, together for the first time in years.

They made small talk which then turned into big talk which turned into oh-my-god-you're-my-brother-and-we-haven't-really-spoken-since-I-was-your-age-and-now-I-just-wanna-tell-you-that-I'm-sorry-I-neglected-you-after-our-mother-died talk. Sasuke was in awe that so much had changed about his brother ever since he started dating Kyuubi Uzumaki.

A week passed in much the same way as it always did, the only difference being that Sasuke now had someone to look forward to everyday. He went to a lot of Naruto's performances and dances. He spent most of the week avoiding all his usual fucks, and in return he got more stolen kisses out of Naruto before and after a show. Two days before his birthday he met Iruka, Naruto's foster/ technical also known as actual/ real father. Which was the complicated label Naruto pasted on Iruka. He spent the whole day meeting the people Naruto knew. People like Gaara, who was in a twisted relationship of sorts with Neji (it had been little more than a week people) and the others.

Kiba, the guy with the spiky brown hair and the tattoos on his face and he was a male dancer (not the way you think. He just supports the feminine dancers...including Naruto ), who was dating Hinata who was one of the female dancers, much to her cousin Neji's horror. Neji was now having relations (Sasuke refuse to think about Neji having sex too much) with Gaara no Sobaku the red haired guy who danced with Naruto every night, who was the younger brother brother of Temari. She was the main female dancer who had been Shikamru's long time girlfriend., since forever. Shikamaru knew Ino, the last of the female dancers since they went to school together. Ino was dating Sai who was one of Naruto's other best friends. Sai looked like a creepy, paler version of Sasuke, and often read awkward books on how to make people feel more awkward than they already were in the first place. He was socially retarded, which was bad coming from Sasuke, who even admitted to himself that he was a socially handicapped. Sai was one of the bartenders along with Kankuro, who was Temari and Gaara's other brother. He was really into puppets and shit, which he was proud of, going so far as to put weird purple paint on his face every morning, almost like a puppet himself. Then there was Shino. Sasuke knew Shino from his chemistry class last Spring. Shino was best friends with Kiba, and was assistant to the acting manager of all the clubs the dancers worked at. Acting manager being Shikamaru, who claimed he was only filling in because the actual boss was too busy to run any of the places.

On the other side there was Haku...who was not a boy. Sasuke didn't know what to think about the guy. He was gorgeous- not as cute as Naruto - but still. Haku was tall and lean and muscular, but his girlish face and body even threw straight men off course, much like a certain Uzumaki tease Sasuke knew all too well. Haku was the second of the two male dancers that wore the girly clothes and danced to girly music (the first being aforementioned tease). Sasuke didn't even like the word girly yet he used it to describe that girly...non-man. Everybody accepted him rather quickly into their midst, making fun of him, getting the deathly Uchiha glare, and inviting him to go out with or without drinks.

As it was Sasuke's birthday the next day, Shikamaru had asked someone else to plan the whole ordeal. '**Typical Shikamaru**' Sasuke thought. **'Leave it to someone else.' **Itachi confided in Sasuke that Naruto and Kyuubi had actually gone to setup for his party, which they last minute decided that they would ask to boss to close down the club in order to have Sasuke's birthday bash. When Itachi and Sasuke received a call from Kyuubi telling them that they had to go to the Nine-Tailed Lounge that night at 11 for the show, Itachi asked the Kyuubi if he could actually do that, Kyuubi claimed he went _"_way back with the boss." Kyuubi giggled and told Itachi and Sasuke to dress hot. And after Sasuke witnessed his brother share some embarrassing pet names with Kyuubi, he hung up.

Sasuke spent the rest of the day thinking about Naruto, and the rest of the 5 minutes he spared to think about trivial things such as eating, or picking out an outfit, he allowed his mind to wonder if Naruto was thinking about him at that moment. At 10:00 Itachi knocked on Sasuke's door and yelled that they should head out. Sasuke walked out of his room to head outside, and after smirking at his reflection on every shiny surface his house afforded, which really was quite a bit, (he couldn't help it, he looked damn good) he slid into his brother's brand new convertible.

"New car again Itachi?" Sasuke inquired.

"Obviously. Kyuubi has my other car, so I needed a new one for tonight. It _is_ your birthday in about a hour and a half after all. You can drive this one back home or wherever you end up tonight..." Itachi trailed off with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Hn." Sasuke shifted his gaze to the scenery speeding by through the window.

"Sasuke? I have something to ask you seriously as your newly reinstated brother." Itachi glanced at Sasuke while pushing the car up to 75 m.p.h.

"Ask away."

"When did you decide you were gay? You never showed any of those signs when you were growing up, nor during any of our brief conversations over the phone, did you mention you started to look at boys."

Sasuke frowned at the question. He hadn't actually figured that out for himself just as yet. He opened his mouth and closed it several times in succession.

"I'm not even gay." Sasuke opened up with.

"Then why the fuck are you leading Naruto on? I can't exactly let you lead him on knowing you don't even like him..." Itachi started subconsciously speeding up as he got angrier at the fact that his own brother would play games with someone as sweet as Naruto.

"Aniki!" Sasuke cut through his brother's tirade. "I didn't finish. I'm not gay, or at least I didn't think to label myself that way. I have feelings for Naruto, feelings that border on love and I'm not sure how to deal with the fact that I can feel myself wanting to be there for him everyday, and I want to be the one he comes running to with his problems and I want to protect him, and make him smile and laugh and scream. I guess I haven't decided on one emotion regarding him just as yet. But I'm not playing around with him." Sasuke replied honestly.

Sasuke and Naruto fought like brothers in public and lets be honest, in private too and yet they were also lovers behind closed doors, or open ones depending on how long Naruto could physically prevent Sasuke from touching him.

Such a complicated relationship they had. Sasuke honestly couldn't ask for anything more. He loved being around Naruto more than he could possibly say, which he wouldn't seeing as that his brother was right next to him. He looked forward to each night the blonde boy would stay over, sharing kisses and of course the wonderful, wonderful feeling Sasuke felt, every time he trapped Naruto in his embrace. And since it was his ACTUAL 21st birthday tonight he could safely say that he wanted to spend it with the blonde...not that he would tell anybody that he loved spending time with his stupid obnoxious Dobe.

Itachi pulled into the Nine-Tailed Louge (or as Naruto so loving dubbed it, the NTL) and the brothers got out. They walked up to the door of the building and were immediately let in by the bouncer. Sasuke walked in and saw that pretty everyone he ever knew in his life was there. All of his classmates, work partners (he worked for one of his father's companies over the summer and winter breaks) and those few he called friends were there. Suigetsu, one of his partners at work was the first to come over and clap one hand on his shoulder in greeting.

"Sasuke my man! Killer party! Thanks for inviting us!" Suigetsu jerked a hand over his shoulder to indicate Juugo, another member of Sasuke's "team" was sitting at the bar staring at the throng of people dancing to the music. "I should probably go and make sure he doesn't kill any of them, so check ya later!" He left.

Itachi had walked off looking for his boyfriend, Sasuke assumed, leaving Sasuke to push his way through everybody in order to find the planner of his party. All of a sudden a spotlight found its way to the exact spot Sasuke was standing in. A voice the sounded like it could be Kiba's announced that the birthday had to come on stage to get his present. Many people started playfully shoving Sasuke to the front of the room towards the stage. They received the infamous Uchiha Glare for their efforts.

After Sasuke was up on stage, Kyuubi managed to climb on stage holding a tray with a single shot glass atop, with great effort, considering his attire. Sasuke's eyes immediately flew away from Kyuubi's body, as he could feel Itachi's death stare surrounding the room. The elder Uzumaki was wearing a very tight, very revealing red tank top that had been altered to show off his stomach and abs, and of course to cling to his flat chest. Then of all the things, he was wearing a leather skirt that clung to his hips and groin like no fabric should. Coupled with a pair of black fishnet stockings and high-heeled black boots that went all the up to his knees Kyuubi was a sight that would probably CAUSE sore eyes, just as soon as Itachi got a hold of anybody who dared eyeball his boyfriend for more than their allotted minute. But sadly, it was Kyuubi's job as MC for the party for people to look at him, causing poor Itachi to only be allowed to growl under his breath.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Kyuubi yelled over the screaming crowd. "We're all here for my good friend Sasuke's 21st birthday tonight and I say lets REALLY blow it up!" Kyuubi turned towards Sasuke who did not dare face the older boy lest he inadvertently rape the elder man with his eyes. Kyuubi's turn had caused one guy to wolf whistle at him, since Kyuubi's turn gave the audience a wonderous view of his ass, which earned the guy a coma, judging by how hard Itachi's fist collided with the man's face, and how hard the man hit the floor. He was dragged off the floor by none other than Juugo and Suigetsu. Both of them dumped the man on the sidelines laughing their asses off. Well Suigetsu was, Juugo was just being his usual quiet self.

"Here Sasuke. Drink up" Kyuubi handed Sasuke the shot glass of tequila and to the chorus of 'Drink it! Drink it!' from his guests, he downed it. Kyuubi flashed a cheeky grin at him and tossed the tray back stage. Forcing Sasuke back into his seat he produced two pieces of rope from somewhere in his outfit. That got the crowd going. He then grabbed both of Sasuke's hands and tied each one to the chair. Sasuke didn't really know how to react since it had all happened so quickly. Kyuubi stepped back and admired his handiwork.

"Now I'd say you're ready for your birthday present." Kyuubi left the stage just as the whole club got dark.

Music began playing in the background.

**La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la**

(A single spotlight appeared in front of him. In it, the blonde boy that was causing Sasuke to suffer from testosteronitis. (A newly discovered disease that caused the masculine bodies in the room looking at the same thing to lose all the blood in their head either through their noses, or lose it to their cock. In Sasuke's case as he watched the cute little ass in front of him shake in time to the music, it was an unfair combination of the two.))

**La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la.**

**Oh baby baby  
Have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom**

**Is she smokin' up outside  
Oh **(Executing a back bend into a slow hip roll that had Sasuke squeezing his butt cheeks together in order to NOT come right now.)

**Oh baby baby  
Does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that Imma buy her  
Do you know just what she likes  
Oh **(Naruto wiggled his hips in time to the music stopping only to look though his own legs in the Downward Dog position.)

Naruto turned to face Sasuke and licked his lips. He walked over and placed his legs on either side of Sasuke's and using Sasuke's shoulders as leverage rose up and the mercilessly grinded down onto the hard object controlling Sasuke's brain at this point. Never slowing his pace Naruto continued singing.

**Oh Oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
Because I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Ha ha he ha ha ho**

**Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy.**

**Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me**

Sasuke's brain went into hyperdrive. '**I have to get the fuck out of these, before I explode in my pants.'**

Naruto leaned in and whispered in his ear,

"But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to F-U-C-K ME."

**'Well, shit.'**

* * *

How'd you like them apples? Review and help me become a better storyteller!


	8. Birthday Present

Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. My computer got broken, then I got writer's block!

**Disclaimer**. I do not own the following...Christina Aguilera's song, Candyman...or any of the Naruto characters. Do I look like the coolest Japanese man that ever lived to you? MK

Clearly this is an AU with a lot of OOC.

Definitely rated M for language, and there is def bags some boy on boy action. it _is _a Sasunaru ya know! (And if you hate this stuff, why did you even put in these options? Or click on it?

* * *

Chapter 8- Birthday present

Sasuke was forced to sit through the entirety of Naruto's performance, literally, since nobody had untied him yet. After a couple more numbers such as "Get naked" and "Hips don't lie" (But damn Naruto could belly dance!), Sasuke was at the end of his rope.

Luckily Kyuubi came to his rescue, after torturing him with his brother no less, and untied him.

"Okay everyone! The time has come for Sasuke to cut his cake! Bring it out!" Kyuubi yelled into the microphone. He had changed out of his previous outfit, only to put on an all-white ensemble which consisted of a micro mini with a super fitted white button top that stopped just shy of the top of the skirt in a slightly sailor-suit fashion with thigh-high stockings with bows where the garters met. His shoes were of the FMP variety. (Fuck me pumps). All white and strappy. He had pulled his hair back out of his face, and fixed it in a white sailor hat. Sasuke noticed that Haku was dressed the same way. Then Gaara, Kiba and another blonde guy Sasuke didn't know wheeled out a HUGE cake. Kyuubi made him get off the stage, and told him to sit on his special chair that was made to look like a comfortable king's chair.

Then the lights turned off and a spotlight appeared on the cake. Kiba called out

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman (sung by Haku and Kyuubi)  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candyman (haku sang Sweet. Kyuubi sang Sugar. And on Candyman who else but Naruto should pop out of the cake wearing a matching outfit, but with ruffles on his skirt).

They sang, in harmony, with naruto taking to lead, doing simple movement, while shaking their hips.  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm (Naruto looked back over his shoulder at Sasuke)

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah

He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah

(The three of them walked in a line to the side and turned quickly as individuals, and on the fourth beat, they shimmied their hips.

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot (Gaara went over to Naruto, Kiba to Haku and blond guy to Kyuubi)  
When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot (The three newcomers started to swing dance with the other boys, but Naruto never once broke eye-contact with Sasuke when he sang that line and the following two.  
He had lips like sugarcane (OH!)  
Good things come for boys who wait (Naruto winked suggestively to Sasuke. Little Sasuke agreed with Big Sasuke for once. It was time that they got somewhere private with that blonde Dobe.

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sweet sugar candyman

He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
(Haku and Kiba did a saucy little swing dance, ending with Kiba reaching under Haku's skirt ('I love when hot boys wear skirts' Sasuke had to agree with his cock for that thought.)

Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop (Kyuubi and the blond did a mini routine with him ending up with his legs wrapped around the guys waist and only using one arm look back (upside down of course) at his boyfriend. Said boyfriend's eyes threaten to pop out of their sockets at the display)  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop (Naruto and Gaara imitated, well the act of fucking, with Gaara grabbing Naruto's hips and snapping them forward twice, whilst Naruto pretended to brace himself on some ort of surface. Needless to say, Sasuke was NOT okay with the action. It should only be him to do that to Naruto (if they ever got a chance to actually have sex that is. But at the same time, He knew it was nothing to the two of them, since they were best friends and all, and since he knew Gaara was currently in the act of (Sasuke didn't really wanna think what Neji and Gaara were doing every night, especially while Neji hadn't broken up with that weird Chinese girl yet.))  
Sweet sugar

He's got those lips like sugarcane (Ay-ay-ay)  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh (on this line, Naruto spun out from Gaara and spun back in, only to do a jump big enough for him to grab both of his ankles and make them do a split in mid-air while Gaara spun him around. 'I don't even want to know what else he can do with those legs, wait, yes I do, and I will.' Sasuke's brain couldn't handle the sudden leg position change, especially since it exposed a bit of Naruto's ass. He stood up and walked over to his brother, who was conveniently holding out the keys for him as he got near. He grabbed them, and turned back around.)  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (He shoved countless people he knew out of the way, and nearly smashed one of his father's employee's faces in when he saw the guy drooling at the seductive dance the three boys were doing with their partners.)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman

(Kiba)  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
Squared herself away and let out a yell

Sasuke had gotten on to the stage, and ripped Gaara and Naruto apart. He picked up the smirking boy and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Naruto questioned.

"What I should have done the second you popped out of that cake"

"Well if you hold me like this everyone will get to see my ass."

"Good, let them remember what it looks like before _my_ _dick_ pummels it. (He coupled his words with a slap to Naruto's butt cheeks and a squeeze, for everyone there to see."

Naruto wiggled on (more like grinded into) his shoulder until they got to the car, where Sasuke opened the passenger door and threw Naruto inside. He practically leaped over the car and into the driver's side before a wave of blood _almost _flowed down his nose. Naruto had put the seat back, and was stretching his arms over his head, showing more of his delicious skin. He then sat up and put his right leg onto the dashboard, exposing his stockings and garter. He took of his shoes, the grabbed the top of the stockings in his hands. He rolled it down, very slowly, and then repeated the action with the other leg. He then turned to Sasuke and innocently asked, "Are you getting in?"

The whole ride home Naruto's hand mysteriously kept creeping over to the driver's seat. He had palmed Sasuke, until they nearly crashed into a pole. Then he had unbuckled his seat belt and had started to kiss up and down the side of Sasuke's neck, which almost send them flying into the side of a building. Right now Naruto had stopped his ministrations and was currently looking at Sasuke, while facing sideways in his seat. Sasuke could feel his penis throb more and more with each passing second.

"Naruto, we're almost at my house, do you think you could stop star…" He was cut off.

"If you can focus on not crashing this car, I'll give you road head."

Sasuke screeched to a stop, and action that had him flinging his arm across the car to stop Naruto's body from flying out of the windshield. He turned to look at Naruto. Naruto leaned over and kissed him full on his mouth. At the same time, Naruto had undone his pants, and had pulled out Sasuke's penis. Naruto pulled away from the kiss.

"Fuck, that thing is huge!" Naruto's eyes widened at the size.

Sasuke smirked and began to drive again, but, Naruto just had to lean down and lick the tip of his cock. Sasuke fought to not lose control of the car. Naruto's mouth readied an onslaught of licks, sucks, nips, bites and swirls around his newly appointed brain. Sasuke was overcome by the pleasure that he was feeling. He NEVER liked blowjobs, because most people were not the best at it, but Naruto, 'Kami-sama' he was good. Sasuke was driving maybe 5 miles an hour just to keep in control of the car. But at least it elongated the experience. 20 minutes later, while they were maybe 5 minutes away from his house, as they pulled into the driveway, Sasuke was ready to scream, or burst. Whichever came first (which would probably be him). Naruto had teased, no _tortured,_ him for the last 15 minutes, by gripping the base of his cock every time Sasuke was ready to come. That boy had a really talented mouth, way too talented. Never has Sasuke felt so helpless during anything related to sex. He had begged Naruto for release at least 6 times, each time, Naruto just continuing his sucking, increasing the pressure of his suction and his hand at the same time.

They pulled into the car garage and without even re-buttoning his pants, or even putting Little Sasuke away, Sasuke darted out of the car, ran around to the other side, where Naruto had just climbed out. He scooped Naruto into his arms and kicked the door open. One of his maids screamed at the sight of him and fainted.

"Um Sasuke, you look a little crazy right now carrying me, in a skirt, while you're uh, hanging out." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke put Naruto down and turned to close the door. Naruto darted past him and up the stairs. Sasuke, going against every Uchiha bone in his body sprinted after him.

Naruto was fast. There was no denying that fact, since by the time Sasuke made it all the way to his room, he was slightly out of breath. He heard Naruto call to him.

"Sasuke, aren't you going to come in and unwrap your birthday present? I'm waiting…."

He pushed open his room door only to find Naruto lying back on his pillows with his legs bent and spread open, and to find Naruto rubbing himself without abandon, while sexily playing with his fingers in his mouth, covering them with saliva, Sasuke possibly could have died and gone to heaven.

"You know (ungh) Sasuke, (pant) I wasn't kidding (ohh yes) when I said that all (mmhm) of the boys, (Naruto removed his jacket thing and tossed it over the side of the bed) and all of the girls, were begging to F-U-C-K me." He lifted his hips and slid the underwear thing down over his butt, then raised his legs into the air, hiding his face from Sasuke, but at the same time, allowing the hard, panting mess that was stroking himself at the display on his bed to get a bird's eye view of the uncovered ass and finally, finally, _finally_, the balls, base, hard length, and the wet, mushroom head, of this beautiful blonde god's _cock_.

"But unfortunately for them" He moved his fingers down to his entrance, and slid a finger in. Then another. Then another. He began to scissor them

The action caused Sasuke to grip his own cock like a lifeline to stop him from cumming where he stood. He stripped off his shirt, and let his pants drop to the floor. He started walking over to the bed, trying to convince his penis that his legs could do with some of the blood that it was hording in order to get over to the bed.

"There is only one, (he started to really pump his fingers in and out of his stretching anus, and threw his head back, to expose his neck to Sasuke.)

Sasuke had gotten to the edge of the bed, and climbed onto it. He slowly approached Naruto's writhing body, as to make sure it wasn't a dream, but actual reality.

"Only one person who I'd like to F-U-C-K me. And he has the biggest, hardest dick on the entire planet, and I really want him to fuck me.

Naruto pulled each one of his fingers out of his asshole, one at a time, and grabbed Sasuke down for another mind-blowing kiss.

Sasuke reached down to fist Naruto, who somehow managed to bring his legs through, up and over Sasuke's shoulders.

Covering his swollen cock with Naruto's and his own pre-come, Sasuke looked down into Naruto's eyes and asked Naruto if he was absolutely sure he wanted this.

"Naruto, are you sure? Because once I start, I really don't think I can stop. I'm too far gone for that to be an option." Sasuke leaned his forehead onto Naruto's, and awaited an answer.

"Sasuke, as long as you are not bothered by the fact that you are about to have sex with me while I'm in a skirt, I only have one thing to say to you before my ability to speak goes away."

"Well, what is it?" Sasuke's patience was running out. He needed to get inside of Naruto before his cock snapped off.

"Confidence is a must. _Cockiness_ is a plus. Edginess is a rush. Edges" Here he paused to lean up to Sasuke's ear, and through their bodies to grab Sasuke's dick.

"I like it rough".

Sasuke answered by thrusting clean into Naruto's willing body.

* * *

I'm sorry, I felt the need to put a cliffhanger there!

I don't know how long it'll take me to write the last two chapters, but I'm working on them. It has to be done in secret now, cause my anal-retentive mom found out I wrote this stuff, and read it and she freaked, casue I'm totally not old enough to do whatever I want. And I don't even live with her!

Review, and message me, and tell me what you guys wanna read about next!


	9. Passions Merge

So. This is my first lemon. It might stink but I'm learning!

Dis effin claimer. Still not the coolest Japanese man on the block. I don't own Naruto, even though its on my Christmas list. The rights to the series I mean...TO THE STORY!

It's also rated M. I like rated M stuff. AU, OOC, But that's a given.

I'm also thinking of putting a ItaKyu filler story in as a chapter or two. Maybe?

I am also on the market for a Beta.

* * *

Chapter 9- Passions Merge

Sasuke had never experienced that sensation before. Don't get him wrong. He's had his share of all to willing partners before. But he had never felt such warmth, or such pressure on his penis. Ever.

"Naruto,"He managed to squeeze out, "Please tell me I can move, I can't take sitting still in you any longer."

He looked down at Naruto's face and couldn't help but smile a little at the expression the blond was wearing. Naruto had his eyes closed, causing his eyelashes to fan out across his cheeks. He was biting his bottom lip, and was arching clean off the sheets.

"Fu-uck!" He swore. "I've never been his full before. Move Teme. It's too hot, I'm too hot." And with that note, Naruto thrusted his hips up and forward and moaned loudly.

Sasuke felt his mouth twitch in the hint of a smirk at how impatient the boy was, but nonetheless, he acquiesced. With the first withdrawl, return motion, Sasuke he had died, and gone to heaven. Naruto grew even tighter around him than when he first entered. Each slow thrust sending both boys into a euphoric state that none had known prior to this experience. But the slow movements drove Sasuke crazy after a while. He really didn't want to hurt Naruto, but when he returned his gaze to said boy, he was pulled forward harshly by his neck.

"If you don't speed -_ooh_- the fuck up- _nngh_- I will - _Kamiiiiiii-samaaaa_- literally die!" Naruto half moaned/half screamed into his face. Then Naruto started kissing him, and just like that, everything Sasuke was cautious of doing, flew out of the window. He applied more force to his thrusts, going deeper and deeper with each snap of the hips. And he sped up considerably, thus rendering Naruto's voice useless. Naruto could only pant and start a chorus of '_yess, yesssss, YEEEEEEESSSSSSS! FUUUUUUUUCK!" _

Sasuke knew how flexible Naruto was so he wanted to try different positions. So he grabbed Naruto's ankles and pushed them forward, by said boy's ears, which gave them a new angle that Sasuke didn't think existed. But the icing on the cake was when Naruto locked his own ankles behind his head. Sasuke's thrusts faltered for a second, but after feeling how much more he could give to Naruto (judging by the moans) and how much he could get out of him, (based off of the feeling of how warm and tight Naruto was inside) he pressed on.

Naruto stared to get louder and clamped down harder than ever when Sasuke started hitting his prostrate fully and without so much as a second thought, Sasuke relentlessly stabbed at it, loving the way it eventually made Naruto throw his legs from behind his head, to press into the bed at either side of his body, arching up to find a way to make his and Sasuke's bodies closer than they were before, no easy feat.

Reaching down, Naruto started stroking himself. He got maybe two tugs in before Sasuke's hand knocked his out of the way.

"Don't forget that this is _my_ birthday present. I don't like other people handling it." Sasuke felt their combined sweat between their bodies and started pumping Naruto's cock in his hands.

"S'uke," Naruto breathed out not 5 minutes later. Sasuke, already loving the way his abbrieviated name sounded coming out of the other's mouth focused his attention on Naruto's face. He could tell that the other was close, with the dual stimulation. He himself wasn't going to last much longer.

"S'uke, I'm gonna..." And right before Naruto came, Sasuke latched their lips together, allowing them to be as connected as possible when he felt hot sticky cum shoot out onto his chest, and onto Naruto's chest and a little onto their chins. The second he felt Naruto release he exploded inside of the boy's hole.

Naruto broke the kiss and allowed Sasuke to ride out his orgasm. Sasuke thought he would never stop cumming from how hard he came and how full Naruto got. He pulled out slowly, watching how his semen seeped out of the still twitching cavity. It was a nice enough sight to almost make him hard again. Almost.

He rolled over, and went into his bathroom to grab a wet cloth to wipe Naruto off. He didn't think that the other boy was going to be up to moving any time soon. He went back into the bedroom to find Naruto curled onto his side. **'I like the thought that he's naked and full to the brim with my essence, but I would beat the shit out of me if i someone let me sleep with me let me sleep like that, so...'** Sasuke thought it over with himself for a bit, before decided that it was best that he wipe the other off. He very gently cleaned off Naruto's face and chest, then his own. Then he moved onto the part he was most excited about. Literally. Apparently cleaning semen off of this particular specimen of human, made him half-hard again. He trailed the cloth down and started to gently wipe up the area, but then he felt Naruto press back into his fingers. So he dropped the cloth, and pushed on of his fingers into the boy's abused cavern. It was tighter than he had expected it to be, especially after his cock had been in the other. But once Naruto rolled over to make-out with him, as well as the fact that he was getting a hand job at the same time, it wasn't a wonder that they came again. but his time, together.

Sasuke picked up the cloth when they were done, and had come down from their high, cleaned them off again, tossed the cloth somewhere into the darkness, and pulled Naruto to lie atop his chest. They both fell asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

So, that was my first lemony scene ever. What'd ya think?  
REVIEW (If you want to!)

And if I get flamers, I won't care. Doesn't bother me.


	10. A day in the life of Kyuubi Part 1

Hey everybody. I was reading something, and for the first time, I wanted to write instead of READING! I KNOW! But yeah, sorry there's no sasunaru in this one. I'm gotten way too many emails, and stuff in my inbox wants a little bit of ItaKyuu. So I wrote some. Not full lemon, but there will be, along with some more SASUNARU! I'm excited. You should be too.

So, if you don't NOT wanna read Sasunaru in this chapter, you should leave now, and wait for the next chapter. Cause ItaKyuu is happening in this chappie!

Disfrickinclaimer. Don't own it. Wish i did. SO MUCH, but if I did, then Fanfictions wouldn't exist. So give props to M. Kishimoto. And the props for the plot goes to moi!

* * *

_Chapter 10- SIDE STORY!_

_A Day in the life of Kyuubi, Part 1._

Kyuubi smiled as he watched his boyfriend's brother bodily removed Naruto from the stage. They were so cute. He finished his routine and went backstage to get changed and spend the rest of the night with his own boyfriend. He was startled by the very hard chest (and something else, also of the hard variety) he was pulled into while he changed back into his party attire.

"Tachi!" Kyuubi laughed as he was spun around and pulled into a kiss from the man above him. "What are you doing back here? I thought you said you were going to wait for me out there so we could party?"

"Couldn't wait. (_kiss)_ Had. _(kiss)_ To. _(kiss) _Have. _(kiss and ass grab)_ You. _(kissing and definite cupping of butt cheeks)_ _Now_." Itachi managed to growl out. His eyes were alight with passion, love and a tinge of jealousy. There had been way too many people ogling his boyfriend in a mini skirt.

"Aww is somebody jealous?" Kyuubi grinned and knew he hit a soft spot when Itachi used his butt as leverage to pick him up. Immediately wrapping his long legs around the other's waist, he used that moment to grind down on Itachi's erection. Itachi's eye's fluttered for a second before he spun them around so that Kyuubi's back was against the door. They rutted against each other like two 14 year old children before they both came in their pants. "Hmm, aren't you a little old to be dry humping your boyfriend in his dressing room Mr. Uchiha?" Kyuubi asked after he caught his breath.

Itachi who had sunk both of them onto the couch in the room smirked. "Aren't you a little old to be allowing your boyfriend to dry hump you in your dressing room?

Kyuubi smirked. They played this game all the time.

"Aren't you a little too old to be that enticing?"

"Aren't you a little too old to be so irresistible?"

"Aren't you a little too old to be so fucking hot?" Kyuubi played his trump card. His boyfriend seemed to love it when he said the word fucking in a sentence, period.

"You win Yoko (Kyuubi's real name). I am a little to old to be so, ahem, fucking hot." Itachi smirked and planted a kiss on the love of his life's neck.

"Mmhmm, don't I always win?" Kyuubi extended his neck to the side to allow better access. Then he remembered a situation just like this when he had first met Itachi.

_Flashback_

Kyuubi nervously played with the sleeves on his pullover. He was about to sing in front of this entire club. He had just gotten off the phone with his baby brother, who had to go due to a photo shoot, or a dance routine, or something. He hadn't paid much attention. He was too hung up on the fact that he had just heard from his friends Shukaku and Backeneko (or Ichibi and Nibi, as they were known to their friends) that they had seen his boyfriend Jubi, with another person, worse still a girl. His best friend Kyogyuu (Hachibi) was very displeased. More like pissed. He loved Yoko to death, but the man had to accept that his boyfriend was a _dick_.

"Kyuubi, we changed the song yesterday, so I'm gonna go run over the chords and stuff with the other tails, okay? Oh yeah that dick on a stick isn't out there so chillax Yoko." Hachibi pulled his best friend into a tight hug.

Disentangling himself from the other man's arms a little while later, Kyuubi smiled up at his best friend. "You're right Kyo, I'm cool. Now go practice, this is a big deal for us, and you know I don't like half-assed performances."

As Kyuubi looked out into the crowd as his friends set up their instruments, his eyes landed on Itachi Uchiha. The well known prodigy of the famous Uchiha Industries. Itachi was the son of Fugaku Uchiha, the owner and president of the company that pretty much owned everything. Once again, just like in all the classes he shared with the raven, he was being stared at.

(Cue music.)

Still looking at Itachi, whom had since noticed he was being watched, he began to sing.

**I got a lot to say to you**

**Yeah, I got a lot to say**

**I noticed your eyes are always glued to me**

**Keeping them here**

**And it makes no sense at all.**

(He began his choreography. Barely remembering it all due to the intense heat rising to his cheeks, thanks to a certain graduate student named Itachi Uchiha.)

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**You little spies**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**You little spies**

(As he sung that his mind shifted from the man in front of him, over to his supposedly no good boyfriend.)

(The band will always sing "Crush" while Kyuubi sings the 2, 3, 4.)

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush, crush**

**(Two, three, four!)**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

**Just the one two of us who's counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than this**

(Gaining a little more confidence with the cheering crowd, Kyuubi starts pulsing his body with the bass and drums.)

**If you want to play it like a game**

**Well, come on, come on, let's play**

**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**

**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**You little spies**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**You little spies**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush, crush**

**(Two, three, four!)**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

**Just the one two of us who's counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than this now**

**Rock and roll, baby** ( Kyuubi was back to back with Hachibi, the lead guitarist and was hitting every chord with a back pop)

**Don't you know that we're all alone now?**

**I need something to sing about **(He started looking over at the Uchiha again, whose eyes were glued to him still.)

**Rock and roll, hey**

**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**

**I need something to sing about**

**Rock and roll, hey**

**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**

**Give me something to sing about**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

**Just the one two of us who's counting on **(He accompanied the band with body movements that fit the music.)

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than**

**No, oh**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

**Just the one two of us who's counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than**

**More than this **(He hit his high note and closed his eyes, feeling every second of the immense satisfaction he got from trying this song out for the first time.)

**oh uh**

They ended the song and the entire club erupted into cheers. Stuffing his hand into his jeans pocket he grinned and bowed, leaving the stage with his friends, and spilling into the cramped back room.

"Yo, yo, we rock that shit, we got it crunk with the funk, and all that junk, so let's get DRUNK!"

Kyuubi smiled. "Hachi, you have got to stop spending time with Killer Bee. You just made a rhyme up on the spot."

"Yo, yo, what can I say? I roll that way, so I say what the hay let's go par-tay!" Hachibi kissed Kyuubi loudly on the cheek.

Kyogyuu, Shukaku and Backeneko all finished packing up their instruments and ran out into the crowd to enjoy the rest of the bands, **'And drink.'** He thought.

He loved their little gang. They were called themselves the Biju (or The Tailed Beasts), and the Jinchuriki, their most trusted friends, like Naruto who was Kyuubi's "host" (the name they picked that meant demon holder, wasn't always the easiest to explain to outsiders so host stuck). Naruto's best friend Gaara was Shukaku's younger brother and host, and Hachibi's twin Killer Bee, was his. Kyuubi smiled to himself thinking about his favourite people and exited the backstage area, only to bump into the Uchiha.

"I've been waiting for you Yoko Uzumaki. Care to find a seat with me?" Kyuubi couldn't resist Itachi's voice, and belatedly found himself tucked into a booth at the far back of the club with one smokin' hot Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi bought them drinks and through his drunken stupor (though Itachi who had had more to drink than he did, didn't seem to be affected by the booze at all) remembered telling Itachi that he could call him by his informal name.

"Pardon me?"

Kyuubi flushed. "I just meant, that I don't like when people who are friends or like family call me by my birth name. I like being Kyuubi. Its even how I think of myself."

"Well if you wish it, then Kyuubi it is." Itachi leaned in close to Kyuubi and let his lips ghost over Kyuubi's. Kyuubi closed his eyes, then finally remembered that he had a boyfriend.

"Wait! I can't kiss you. I have a boyfriend." Kyuubi pushed himself back into the uncomfortable seat to put some space between him and the other.

Itachi smirked and said that he knew all about Jubi, since he and Jubi were friends. Kyuubi looked confused about this and voiced his confusion.

"All I'm saying is, is that if Jubi had any self-decency, he wouldn't have let me come here tonight alone, knowing that you were going to be here tonight, and especially knowing that I like you. He also wouldn't have left with that girl earlier."

Kyuubi felt his jaw drop. Well, too bad for Jubi that he now cared the outcome of tonight. If Jubi could go off with a girl, he could now care less. "Well Itachi, it seems that I am now free for the night, since my scummy boyfriend couldn't be bothered to care about me. Wanna go have some fun?" Kyuubi knew how to play the game. You didn't live to be 25 and not know how to play the game.

They left the club after Kyuubi sought out Hachibi and gave him a short version of what went down. Hachibi looked thrilled at the idea of Kyuubi giving up on Jubi, and going out for some well-deserved fun with Itachi Uchiha, either that or he was thrilled about the girl rutting against his crotch as Kyuubi spoke to him. His eyes were a little glazed over.

Itachi walked Kyuubi back to the other's apartment dorm. Inviting Itachi inside, since he knew his roommate was currently engaged with some ramdom girl and wouldn't be back for a while.

Itachi walking in and sat down on his couch and when Kyuubi went to go sit on the opposite end he was grabbed and pulled to sit in the other's lap.

Itachi immediately began kissing the daylights out of him. It was perfect. Kyuubi had never been kissed like this before. Not from his last ex, to Hachibi (Yes the straightest male on the planet had made out with him one night when they were bored. Not to screw around with his feelings because of his sexuality, or to give him false hope, but because they literally had nothing to do.) and _certainly _not from Jubi who was a slobberhound in a past life according to his kissing skills.**'Suddenly I feel bad for the girl he's with right now'**. But Itachi had perfect lips, perfect technique, and –_oh Kami _- the perfect _tongue._ Yes, the perfect tongue which had made its way past his own all too willingly lips, and was now exploring his mouth.

Itachi began tweaking his nipples with his fingers, so he shifted to a more comfortable position, meaning his legs has found their way to either side of Itachi's own legs, **'Hachi did always say that I was most comfortable with my legs open.'** Kyuubi thought to himself. Unfortunately the thought caused him to chuckle and break his make-out session.

"Itachi, wouldn't this be more fun if we didn't have clothes on? And if we were say, on my bed?"

"Aren't you a little too old to be inviting an almost stranger into your bedroom?"

"Aren't you a little too old to be walking into an almost stranger's bedroom?"

"Aren't you a little too old to be so damn sexy?" Itachi licked his lips as he saw the other take off his shirt.

Kyuubi was now unbuttoning his pants and motioned for Itachi to do the same. They weren't children they knew why they were both there.

"Aren't you a little too old to be that ripped?" Kyuubi couldn't help drooling a little at the sight of Itachi's abs, and pectorials.

Kyuubi had finished stripping down and had sat down on the bed stroking himself.

Itachi had done the same, but was walking to the bed, penis in hand (literally), and had pushed Kyuubi down to lie on the bed.

"Aren't you a little too old to be considering cheating on your boyfriend?" Itachi wanted to make doubly sure that Kyuubi was okay with how fast they were moving.

"Aren't you a little too old to be stopping me from literally having the best fucking time of my life? C'mon Ita-kun. I'm waiting."

"Okay Yoko," Itachi reverted back to his given name and kissed the other once more. "You win. Yes I am a little too old to be stopping you from literally having the best fucking time of your life."

"Trust me, I'm always going to win." Kyuubi smirked.

Then Itachi started to prepare him with the lube Kyuubi produced from his bedside drawer. After he was prepared, Itachi had made sweet, sweet love to him all night long.

Kyuubi had woken up sore, sticky, happy, and attached to the pillow he had found on Itachi's chest.

_End Flashback_

Kyuubi was brought from his thoughts by silky kisses along his jaw line. He looked down at the love of his life, the man he was fully prepared to spend the rest of his life with, the _asshole_ who had given him dozens of hickeys on his neck while he had been spaced out.

Hitting his beloved, he scolded the man for the love bites. "Itachi! How do you expect me to work for the rest of this week? I'm going to have to wear make up. _Make up!_ I don't like that stuff! Ugh! Why can't you just stake your claim on me some other way you jealous prick?"

Kyuubi was cut off of his tirade by a tender kiss, and his boyfriend nuzzling into his neck.

"Sorry love, but I can't help it. I just get so mad when others get to see you like that all the time, especially since I can't because of work. You're way too important to me to allow men to look at you. Well other men. I like looking at you and I want to keep it that way. I love you Kyuubi, I love you Yoko."

"I love you too Itachi. You never should get jealous, even though it makes you so much _fucking_ hotter." Kyuubi grinned. He had said the magic word.

"Well if you really want to…." Itachi trailed off, because Kyuubi had already pulled him down into another kiss and was currently divesting him of his pants and boxers for the fun to really begin.

Maybe he should ask his boss to make his dressing room soundproof.

* * *

P.S.

Shukaku (Ichibi), Backeneko (Nibi) and Kyogyuu (Hachibi) are the 1 tailed, 2 tailed and 8 tailed respectively. Jubi is the 10 tailed's name.

So that's it. It had been on my mind a lot since Paramore is only my favourite effin band! Go listen to this song again after you read this and tell me it's not the best! (don't tell me if you actually don't think its the best)

Sasunaru will commence next chapter. I know it says part one, but part 2 happens later, and we will have to get to the actual good parts in there next time.

Review, and love you guys!

(People who flame...get a life)


	11. I Love You, Happy Birthday

Hey guys, so I was thinking that since it's Naruto's birthday soon, I should write this chapter, but then I knew why I did this a couple of days earlier. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer.**I still don't own Naruto, or any of the characters, and I still don't own Brittany Spears, Paramore, or any other song I've used. STOP REMINDING ME!

* * *

Chapter 11- I love you, Happy Birthday.

Sasuke Uchiha was horny. And not just regular horny either. He was 'gotta-get-inside-the-blonde-dobe-before-my-cock-explodes' horny. And he owed it all to the almost 21 year old man parading around the Konoha Performing Arts High School (or as Naruto called it 'Kay-PAHs!') football field.

Sasuke had found out, once the summer was over, Naruto held like 50 different jobs as well as attending college full-time. He still worked at the Nine-Tailed Lounge, but also at 4 other night clubs. He bartended at one, sang in another, and served drinks for increasingly, and steadily drunker guys all night long in the other two. Combined with the fact that Naruto taught a dance class twice a week, and was helping out with his former cheerleading team, Sasuke thought that Naruto would never have the time to spend with him. But Naruto amazed him. Sasuke never felt like he never got to spend time with the other or their friends (and yes they were his friends now too). They ate lunch on campus between classes almost everyday, and dinner occasionally at each other's house.

He had only been to Naruto's apartment one time. After that one time he convinced Naruto to move out of his crappy apartment soon after. Naruto had nosy neighbours, and drug dealers literally sitting on his building's stoop. No way was he letting his boyfriend stay in such a rough area when Naruto had two perfectly good homes to choose from, his adopted parents house and his grandparents. After an incident Naruto moved out of his shit-hole apartment. Naruto had grudgingly agreed after shutting himself in his apartment for 3 days and was moved back in with his grandparents by 8am the next morning. He caved because of the junkie who had scaled up his fire escape and broke his window to ask if he could use the blonde's bathroom. Naruto had called Sasuke 0.5 seconds after that encounter.

Naruto's family praised Sasuke for making Naruto return to them from that rundown hovel Naruto had insisted on buying so he wouldn't burden them. Kyuubi had been the most grateful considering he didn't even know that Naruto had moved out of Iruka and Kakashi's place in the first place.

Iruka was a little hurt that Naruto didn't want to move in with him and Kakashi, but after Naruto explained that he didn't want to put Iruka out of his home, and that his grandparents wouldn't even hear Kyuubi or himself in their gigantic house, he just wanted to give Iruka space to live life. Iruka had brought his fist down lightly onto Naruto's head, telling the younger man that their home was Naruto's home. 45 minutes later, Naruto had all of his stuff into his old room in his dad's home. It had made Iruka much happier. It also made his grandmother happier. Now that she could go and buy brand new things for her little gaki.

On top of the lunches, sex, the dinners, sex, and the occasional breakfast or brunch (and sex) Naruto also insisted on him going to every performance, and even after late night classes to have study dates, which really ended well (if you count that all they studied was each other's anatomy), and then to Kay PAHs! with him every Friday when they had no classes, before going to get ready for a show.

Only problem he had with his and Naruto's schedules was the ogling he was subjected to by high school girls, or worse, the ogling he was forced to witness, of his beautiful boyfriend. Every guy on the planet, whether they were straight or gay, seemed to be transfixed on Naruto's body. And that is what every single boy on the cheerleading team was doing as Naruto demonstrated their latest routine.

This then brings Sasuke to think of his new favourite activity on the last day of September as he sat pretending to be studying for his physics and chemistry midterms. _Murder_. Not that he could actually do it, what with his boyfriend's love of the whole team. So Sasuke was forced to sit through adolescent children _fawn _over Naruto as he helped them.

Naruto jogged over to him, as Sasuke saw red as he glared at the 10 boys openly gaping at _his_ boyfriend butt. Granted, Naruto was wearing shorts, but really short shorts. Similar to spanks. They accentuated the man's –uh – package, and his taut little ass, which was oh-so-grope worthy, and showed his leg's off _perfectly_. **'I'm getting hard just looking at them.' ** Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto bounded onto Sasuke's lap and planted a huge showy kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "That'll teach them to hit on me!" Naruto said once he broke away from Sasuke's face. He crossed his legs at the knee and wiggled to get more comfortable, which honestly didn't help Sasuke's train of thought.

Sasuke leaned around Naruto's head and smirked at the boys, who didn't let the public display of affection waiver their grins.

"Hey Dobe, why don't you say anything to them about their indecencies?"

Naruto could tell from the strain in Sasuke's voice that his boyfriend was jealous. "Aww Teme, you don't have to be jealous. There is no way that they could compare to you in any way, shape or _form_." Which was accented by a very subtle palming of his erection.

Sasuke choked back a gasp, and glared up at his boyfriend.

"Don't get testy Teme, I can't because I don't wanna make them not listen to me ya know? They do win every competition, ever since my days here. And if you behave, we'll have time for a couple rounds before work tonight." Naruto winked suggestively and removed himself from Sasuke's lap, turning to walk back over to the team, who was recovering from its short 5 minute break. Naruto turned back to Sasuke after a couple of steps. He walked back over and leaned into Sasuke who dropped his book in surprise. Placing his arms around the youngest Uchiha's neck, he whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Mmhmm, on second thought, let's save it until after my show tonight. You know what happened last time we did it before a show." Naruto began nibbling on his ear.

Boy did Sasuke ever remember. Naruto could barely walk straight, yet managed to suck it up to put on all 10 numbers that night. All of their friends smirked behind Naruto's back after they knew what got into him, pun intended. After finding out that all of his friends (except Gaara who did NOT laugh), and even his brother were laughing behind his back at his _totally slight_ pain, Naruto rounded on them saying that the boss wouldn't be happy with them for it, and they all immediately shut up. Naruto giggled, and said that the boss would forgive them eventually, so they didn't have to worry. They smiled good-naturedly, but they still looked a little worried. Naruto had made Sasuke promise that they could never fuck before a performance again or else, and Sasuke was 100% sure that or else meant no more fucking in general.

Naruto bit down on Sasuke's earlobe, bringing Sasuke to the present once again. It always happened. Naruto would start nibbling and Sasuke would get lost in the sensation. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist, bringing him closer, and kissed Naruto, cutting off the other's squeak of mock indignation.

Nothing got then going like a good make-out session, but Naruto was technically at work, so they pulled away after a couple seconds. Resting their foreheads against each other, Naruto sighed. Sasuke could tell he didn't really want to go back over.

Sasuke stood up; bring the other along with him. Naruto looked at him in confusion. "What are you do-"

"I'm coming over there with you. I can't study with those children ogling you they way they always are."

So the two men made their way over to the cheerleaders. Naruto though blushing slightly at the fact that his hand was wrapped around Sasuke's own, told the team to gear up and start from the beginning. There was a universal groan from the whole unit.

"Excuse me? Did you all say something?" Naruto allowed a frown to mar his face.

The team responded as one. "No Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned. He was never not in control with the Leaf Nin, the team's name. He opened his mouth to begin the count off when he was interrupted by one of the newer girls.

"Um, Naruto? Hello? You can't expect us to do that fly routine. It's way too difficult. There is no way that _anyone_ could do that basket toss into that flying changing split while doing a triple." The girl who had spoken was pretty enough Sasuke guessed, but her attitude made her seem uglier. She had her hand popped on her hip and was flipping her long black hair over her shoulder every 4 seconds. She was shooting Sasuke some fugitive glances as she flipped her hair, and was shooting Naruto a dirty look when she wasn't. In short, Sasuke hated the bitch.

"Well Uyomi, it certainly is doable. Want me to show you up, sorry, I mean show you how?" Naruto saw the looks the girl was giving his boyfriend sultry glances, and even though he knew his boyfriend was in no way affected, he couldn't help but feel jealous. He now knew how Sasuke felt most of the time. "Konohamaru, Udon let's do it. I need one more volunteer for my back." A couple of guys eagerly rose their hands, but Naruto called out "Tsuyu, c'mon."

Sasuke and the rest of the team watched as Naruto put his arms on two of the boys' shoulders and his feet on their crossed arms. He counted to three and the boys threw him in the air. On the way up Naruto had began twisting his body over and around himself. At the peak of his climb, he forced his legs out into an half split, and after bringing them in, he thrust them outwards into a full right split. On his way down still with 1 and a half turns left, he pulled his left leg forward with his right leg, only to throw the right one over and around his head for his final spin, landing in the basket arms of his throwers perfectly, and not out of breath. They put him on the floor as the rest of the group burst into applause, minus Uyomi, who was embarrassed at being shown up in front of her friends and in front of Sasuke, who was also not applauding due to his well-disguised shock, and the fact that he now had an armful of naturally tan skinned male (he checked, _very_ _thoroughly might he add,_ one night after classes) in his grasp.

"Well Uyomi? Still don't think it's possible? Well you can rest easy. You're no longer a flier. Moegi take her spot." Sasuke watched as her jaw dropped in horror. "From the top people, I have other things to do today besides baby you guys. Five, six, seven, eight!" Naruto started the music and stepped back to watch the routine. Sasuke stepped back to watch his boyfriend at work.

A week and a half later put Sasuke pulling his hair out as his brother and his boyfriend's brother laughed at his distress of finding Naruto a birthday present. They were in the mall, where both Itachi and Kyuubi had made their purchases for the blonde who was turning 21 in 2 days. **'Two fucking days and I still haven't found my boyfriend a good enough present.' **Sasuke had called every single one of his and Naruto's combined friends to find out what the blonde may have wanted for his birthday. They all laughed and told him that they couldn't tell him, well they all laughed except for Gaara, who just sat on the phone with him until Sasuke hung up.

Kyuubi pitied the younger Uchiha. He knew what his brother would ask for, he just didn't know if Sasuke would go for it.

Two nights later, Sasuke had finally bought something for Naruto. He got him a chain, with a guitar pick shaped metal thing, on which he commissioned the jeweler to put a message on the front for Naruto. It read "To the light of my life, the warmth of my heart. To my beloved. Know that you are loved by me within an inch of our lives together, and more. Love, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his mouth twitch into a half smile. The tickets for a weekend getaway at a spa in Kyoto were tucked away underneath the necklace in the box for Naruto.

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's "21st Bangin', Boomin', Blowout Bash", named by Kiba, which was of course at the NTL. He was let in due to the wrist band he flashed to the bouncer outside, and needled his way backstage.

He knocked three times on Naruto's door, and when the door was opened, he was greeted with a kiss.

"Hey Sasuke! I'm just finishing up for my birthday show. What's up?" He asked once he saw his boyfriend's hands behind his back.

"I just wanted to give you your birthday present a little early. Here, open it."

Sasuke handed the box over to Naruto, who practically had it unwrapped before Sasuke was finished handing it to him. When Naruto pulled the necklace from the box, he gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. Sasuke could tell that Naruto loved it when the blue-eyed man looked up with tears in his eyes, and a big smile on his face after reading the inscription.

"Oh my god, Sasuke, I love it! I love you!" Sasuke managed a "I love you too Dobe" before Naruto threw his arms around him and attached their lips together.

Sasuke drew his blonde closer, and they stood there engrossed in the other, until a knock sounded on Naruto's door. They broke apart. Kiba's voice filtered in and asked if Sasuke was in the club yet. Naruto told him yes, and as Kiba left, he looked down at the remaining items in the box. Naruto grinned and locked lips with Sasuke again, only pulling away after a few seconds this time.

"You do know that you are quite possibly the best boyfriend on the planet right?" Naruto smiled up at Sasuke.

"Absolutely." Sasuke smirked. They stood there, captured in each others arms until they needed to breathe.

Naruto looked at the clock on his wall. "Well best boyfriend on the planet, get out and go out for the party, I'll be out soon."

With that, Naruto pushed him out of the door.

Sasuke, now back in the main room walked over and sat at a table with Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba, who seemed to amuse himself by forcing drinks into each of their hands. The rest of their friends were either backup singer's for Naruto, or bar-tendering, like Gaara, Kankuro and Sai were. The lights dimmed and everyone else and Kiba started cheering for the show that was about to start.

Music filtered in through the sound system, and who else but Naruto would saunter onstage wearing a little more than just sexy lingerie? '**At least he has a long sleeved button up on over those shorts.'** Sasuke still couldn't figure out why when his boyfriend dressed like a girl he got so hard. Before Naruto, he didn't even like girls in lingerie (or girls in general), yet the more Naruto dressed up like that in front of or for him the better for little Sasuke.

Sasuke saw Naruto head straight for their table, with his spotlight trailing him, and Naruto sat down on the edge of the stage and began to sing to Sasuke.

**The way you smile, the way you taste **(Naruto crossed his legs and dragged his index finger all over his lips.)**  
You know I have an appetite for sexy things **(He then winked at Sasuke.)**  
All you do is look at me, it's a disgrace **(He tilted his head to the side extending his neck.)**  
What's running through my mind is you,  
Up in my face **(He ran both hands up and down his neck slowly.)**  
yeah, yeah**

**Your voice is like music to my ears, **(He grabbed the stage with both hands now and started alternately moving his shoulders to the beat.)**  
Whisper softly and the world just disappears  
Take me high and just wipe away my fears, **(On high, he started to stand up, rubbing his hands up over his legs, his waist, then his chest to his heart.)**  
When you're with me  
Oh boy, it's my heartbeat that I hear**

**Ooh, ooh baby **(He started to dance a little, just moving his hips.)**  
Touch me and I come alive **(He ran his hands down his body circling his hips.)**  
I can feel you on my lips **(He brought his tongue out to moisten his lips.)**  
I can feel you deep inside **(He turned around then bent over giving the whole crowd a view of his perfect ass.)**  
Ooh, ooh baby **(He started to get up, but turned around half-way through.)**  
In your arms I finally breathe **(He extended his arms out.)**  
Wrap me up in all your love **(Wrapping himself in his own arms came next.)**  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah **(Then Naruto bumped his butt and back in time to the music.)

By this time, Sasuke was so entranced by the show, that he couldn't even bring it upon himself to punch the guy in back of him who was screaming for Naruto to strip. **'It's okay. Kiba already knocked the guy out. I've just got to focus on Naruto.'**

**You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up with your love  
**(The entirety of that phrase Naruto had somehow lowered himself to the ground and was grinding into the floor on his back in the reenactment of how his hips moved during 'Sasuke alone time'. **'Kami-sama, how is anyone supposed to not get hard over that?' **Sasuke's brain was slowly letting his newer, and apparently more powerful brain take over at the sight.

**The more you move, **(Naruto sat up and rolled to the edge of the stage again, since when he was writhing, he had moved in a little bit.)**  
The more I tense **(He got off the stage and walked over to Sasuke's table.)**  
It's like you got me hypnotized **(He extended his hand to Kiba who grabbed it and helped him leap onto the table gracefully.)**  
I'm in a trance **(He froze like he was being put under a spell.)**  
Your jersey fits  
It's right at home, between my hands **(He crawled over to Sasuke and got onto his knees.)**  
And now I hope you know that I'm  
Your biggest fan  
yeah, yeah  
**

On fan, Naruto had pulled down the right corner of his boy shorts to show Sasuke the tattoo he had gotten for his boyfriend's belated birthday earlier today. Sasuke's eyes had widened, visibly for the first time ever, as his gorgeous boyfriend unveiled the Uchiha symbol. The symbol that was hand stitched into every bit of clothing, or shoe Sasuke had owned since birth. The symbol marked an Uchiha's possession. Just the fact that Naruto had branded himself with that special crest, made Sasuke's heart swell, and well, more persistent parts of his body. He tore his eyes away from the tattoo and looked up at the now smirking blonde.

**Your voice is like music to my ears, **(Naruto swung his legs from underneath him to plant them firmly on either side of Sasuke's chair.)**  
Whisper softly and the world just disappears  
Take me high and just wipe away my fears,  
When you're with me  
Oh boy, it's my heartbeat that I hear**

**Ooh, ooh baby **(Naruto slid from his position into Sasuke's lap.)**  
Touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips **(He ghosted his lips across Sasuke's.)**  
I can feel you deep inside **(He began rocking his hips in Sasuke's lap after putting his arms around Sasuke's neck.)

**Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love **(Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde as that line was sung.)**  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah**

**You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up  
You're fillin me up with your love  
**

Naruto had begun grinding down on Sasuke in time to the music. Naruto had thrown his head back and was still managing to sing, even though Sasuke could feel the other's hardness. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto as he "performed". He was so into it that he didn't even notice that everyone was watching the sight of Naruto dry humping his boyfriend in the middle of a show. Some of them were jealous; everyone else was way too preoccupied with unabashedly palming themselves, or rubbing against their partner for release at the spectacle before them.

**You got something that I really want and **(Naruto sat up and hooked his heels onto either side of Sasuke's chair.)**  
Come here, oh we don't even have to talk and **(He crooked a finger at Sasuke who found himself leaning forward...)**  
Lay back, and let me tell you what I'm thinking **(...only to be pushed back into his chair by Naruto.)**  
Cause I like you, Cause I like you **(Naruto smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.)

**baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
baby (baby), baby (baby), baby  
**

Sasuke didn't really plan on jerking himself off tonight, not on Naruto's birthday, but that certainly looked like it was a growing possibility due to the sexy blonde who had gotten back onstage and was currently pole dancing. On a pole that had come out of nowhere.

**Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need**

**Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah**

**baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
baby (baby), baby (baby), baby**

**baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
baby (baby), baby (baby), baby**

Naruto finished his pole dancing and bowed to the crowd. He apparently didn't have much of a problem with his attire, but Sasuke certainly did. He was hot, horny, and pissed that everyone got to look at his boyfriend wearing the baby blue boyshorts, the plain white button shirt, which was oversized and done so the boy shorts would be visible with any movement, and the platinum stilettos, all 4 inches turning him on so many different levels.

He got up and went backstage to wait for Naruto before he killed someone. He loved Naruto too much to let prison come between them. And Naruto seemed to feel like he had to speak with everyone personally before going to his dressing room and getting changed. In any case, he knew Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara who had taken a break from mixing drinks to spend time with Neji, would kill anyone who touched his boyfriend. they knew he wouldn't be able to take watching people touch Naruto while the blonde was dressed as such. He might snap and they knew it.

He walked backstage and was met with a gun pointed directly at his head.

"I do remember telling you that I would get you back for taking away my plaything Uchiha."

* * *

Well how was it? I kinda'd hope that I'd've been done with the whole story, but, I do plan on being done by Thanksgiving. But we know how my plans end...

REVIEW!

And still gonna say to don't send flamers. I haven't gotten any yet, nor do I care to receive.


	12. Wait, What's this?

Hey guys, So I had to spend a lot of time a school lately. And I'm really happy with the near end of this story. I have 3 more stories in my head. But they will most likely be one shots or 3 short chapters each. Maybe. you guys know me. I have to drag everything out.

There are quite a few discoveries made in this. But in case you can't read properly, this is a story with boy lovin' (in this club), and contains a homosexual relationship.

So disclaimer. I do NOT own anything related to Naruto, OR to the song Fighter, by Christina Aguilera (my favourite female artist). So if anyone says I didn't put this, then they jest.

READ ON!

* * *

Chapter 12- Wait, what's this?

"Kabuto, I thought I'd see your sorry face a little too soon. What are you doing here?" Sasuke said once Kabuto lowered the gun from his head.

"Well Sasuke, I could think of no better way to spend today than taking back what's mine." Kabuto waved the gun around as he spoke. He pointed the gun at a room off to the left of Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but walked into the room with Kabuto close on his heels.

"Did you really think I would forget my personal fuck-toy's birthday? I think I should at least give him my present."

"I didn't belong to you fuck-head. Never really did either. Did you really think you were my only?"

Sasuke watched as Naruto slammed his foot into Kabuto's right hand, thrusting the gun from his grasp. It slid away from the surprised male and was picked up by Gaara, who had emerged from the door behind Kabuto, with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sai flanking him. Kiba being the last to enter locked the door and threw the key into a dark corner to his right with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Couldn't resist bringing all your fuck buddies, could you slut?" Kabuto spat out at Naruto. He turned to Sasuke. "And Sasuke, you couldn't have done any better than my sloppy seconds?"

"I would watch who you're calling a slut Yakushi. Don't call him your sloppy seconds. Sakura Haruno? Don't even try to say you weren't doing her behind Naruto's back. Yeah, who's taking whose 'sloppy' seconds now? At least Naruto didn't wander off during my time with him, like he did with you." Sasuke said barely hiding the smirk that overtook his mouth.

He knew about Naruto's past sexual encounters, much like Naruto knew his own. It was a total accident that the conversation was brought up, but they were both glad it did. It also helped him to meet everyone's boss. Surprise for him.

_Flashback_

Naruto and Temari were arguing about who would get to be lead dancer a couple of days before school started back up. Naruto had convinced Sasuke to come to rehearsal for Ino's showcase with a blowjob at his father's office building, while he was talking to a client on the phone, might he add.

Temari thought it should be her, since the song was about a girl and a boy, but since the partner was Kiba, Naruto complained that he was obviously Kiba's best partner. And that he could pass as a girl, considering his legs were, as he called them, perfect.

Everyone was tired of hearing them argue, especially Shikamaru, who had only sighed 15 times, complaining that their bickering was a drag, before telling them that fill-in manager, he would call a one up contest.

Sasuke had looked confused about what Shikamaru was talking about before he learned that a one up contest was just a bigger, sneakier, sometimes meaner version of "my horse is bigger than your horse".

Temari had gone straight for the punch by telling Naruto that men loved looking at her chest while she performed. (Causing her boyfriend to sigh and massage his temples.)

"Yeah, well who gets hit on more by the same men?" Naruto retorted with his hands on his hips.

"At least when I go out people don't think I'm the opposite gender!"

"Jealous because I'm prettier than you are?" Naruto smirked.

Temari narrowed her eyes at the blonde in front of her.

"Am I to assume that my flexibility and flawless legs piss you off as well?"

"As if. Like I would actually be jealous of you. Who cares if your waist is a double zero? _Nobody's _waist is a that tiny unless they have problems. Yeah, because I so desperately need the body of an 11 year old girl"

"At least I don't look like I'm in my 40's, grandma. And for your information, I am a size 4 if you don't mind. I just don't gain weight."

Temari glowered at him. Sasuke saw this argument ending in a bad place.

"Who cares if you can eat like a whale and not get any fatter? Your bulimic tendencies have nothing to do with the fact that you are power-whore."

Naruto growled low in his throat. Sasuke could feel the anger slowly building up in the man, and almost felt the temperature in the room change.

"Oh did I strike a chord? Are you mad because you hate that you can't have it your way this one time? That my boyfriend knows how to make me feel like a woman, little girl?" Temari got right up close into Naruto's face. Sasuke swore he saw the blonde's eyes flash red before he responded to the girl.

"Oh, please. My boyfriend could make your boyfriend feel like a woman." Naruto icily spat into her face.

"Temari, you need to calm down. You're letting your jealously and anger blind you." Hinata tried to calm the older blonde down, but Temari pressed on.

"You did NOT just go there you little twerp! Can you just stop pretending to be so freaking nice all the time? You want everybody to love you even though you already have your perfect boyfriend, and perfect jobs, yet still have to time to waste on DICTATING the rest of our lives. Just because you're our boss doesn't mean you can use your flirts to try and STEAL my boyfriend's attention from me ALL THE GODDAMN TIME! KAMI-SAMA! You're trying to wreck my relationship with Shikamaru! You just want him to yourself-"

Naruto who had closed his eyes at the beginning of her tirade cut Temari off with his anger practically visible and flowing off of his body.

"I DON'T WANT HIM ANYMORE YOU JEALOUS BITCH! I'VE ALREADY SLEPT WITH HIM! JUST LIKE I FUCKING SLEPT WITH EVERY OTHER GUY IN THIS ROOM DAMMIT!" Naruto screamed at her.

Sasuke, still caught up in the fact that Naruto had just announced that he was everyone else's boss, took a while to process that the blonde had slept with all the guys presently in the room. He looked up at his boyfriend in time to catch the blonde's jaw drop open with surprise at his own words.

"I'm-." Naruto backed away from Temari, casting horrified glances around at the rest of the room, his panicked eyes stopping to stare into Sasuke's own. Tears began welling up in his eyes. "I'm sor- sorry. I- I- I didn't me- me- mean to br- bring it-…. I'm sorry, I can't."

Naruto tore his gaze away from Sasuke's, and ran out of the room. Sasuke had risen from his seat to go after Naruto, but Gaara blocked him at the doorway.

"Uchiha," For Gaara refused to call him anything else unless Naruto was in the room. "You need to stay here and let him get over this." With that, Gaara shot after the other man. Kiba looked torn between staying with his girlfriend and going after his friend. The room fell quiet for a time.

Hinata was the first to break the silence. "Go Kiba, I know you want to."

Sasuke saw Ino bite her lip before she said the same thing to Sai.

Both Kiba and Sai got up and left in order to search for the blonde. Shikamaru sighed and pulled himself to his feet. Temari pleadingly looked at him to stay.

"Temari, you know I'm going after him. It can't be helped. I still love you. You just can't keep being a bitch to him about that, and push him that far again, or you'll regret it." Shikamaru kissed Temari on her forehead and strolled to the door with his hands in his pocket. "Hinata, Ino, you guys need to talk to Sasuke." He left.

Sasuke looked expectantly towards Hinata, for her to give him some kind of explanation as to what happened just now.

"Sit down Sasuke. We probably should have brought this up a long time ago," She paused and looked over at Temari who had her face in her palms to try and stop her tears from falling. "_differently_, but a long time ago."

Sasuke was now really confused as to what was going on now. "Hinata, what does this have to do with Naruto and the guys?"

Ino scoffed and crossed her arms and legs. "Well, because they're all in love with him."

"What do you mean they're all in love with him? They are dating you three, correct?"

"Very true Sasuke, they're with us and love us, but none of us doubt for even a second that they wouldn't break up with us if Naruto asked them to be with him instead." Hinata said with a small smile on her face. "They loved him so much, that at one point Kiba, Sai and Shikamaru swore off any other guys. Gaara, just swore off people, until Naruto introduced him to my cousin of course."

"So when was the last time any of them were with Naruto?" Sasuke was half afraid to find out the answer.

"Sai was last, and about a week or two before he met you?" Ino began smiling too.

"But weren't you and Sai together at that point?" Ino nodded, biting her lip in an effort to hold in her grin. Sasuke was not really surprised at it, just in shock that Ino and Hinata didn't really seem all that bothered. **'See, this is why I can't date girls. This is some kind of fucked up, twisted mind game.'  
**

"You aren't upset that your boyfriend was cheating on you with Naruto?"

"No, what you really meant to say was if she isn't she upset that her boyfriend was cheating on Naruto with her?" Temari spoke from behind her hands.

"Pardon?"

"Oh please Uchiha. You're intelligent. It's obvious we're nothing but replacements for him. Look at Hinata, she's almost a good a dancer as he is. They have the same flexibility range, and they're the same height and body shape, minus the boobs, and her lack of penis. Sai is with Ino because she has blonde hair and blue eyes, and she's loud and she's pretty. Even Shika is with me because I have blonde hair, and can sing." She stopped and sighed for a moment. "We were just there once Naruto dumped them. Which is fine, I don't mind it, it's just that, I feel like he could at least be an asshole sometimes, but no, he has to be nice all the time. Makes me feel like he didn't care about them much."

Sasuke felt a smidge of sympathy go out to the teary blonde. But there was one question he felt he couldn't pass up.

"And Gaara's with Neji because…." He trailed off, allowing the smirk he had been unsuccessfully trying to hide overtake his face.

Ino answered him instead. "Gaara, we don't know. He's just Gaara."

Sasuke's brain caught up with him, and he realized that a week or two before he met Naruto, the man was still dating Kabuto. He couldn't help but feel a little cocky about that.

"Why don't you two seem as worried about this situation as she does?" Sasuke gestured towards Temari who was still in the same position she was in before, only now she was letting her tears freely fall.

"Because they're both ridiculously in love with Naruto as well. We all are on some level." Temari let out a short, humourless laugh.

"Ignore her. It's because of you Sasuke." Ino had a full-blown shit-eating grin on her face at this point. "You are the reason that we don't have to worry about Naruto and our boyfriends' even if they still love him. And Temari can't handle the idea of her beloved Shika, loving someone else as much as he loves her, in the same way. And that's not all about her boyfriend's love (or hers), she just feels terrible for saying all those things to Naruto." Hinata and Ino shared a look before advancing on Sasuke with identical smirks on their faces.

"But what about you, Sasuke? You don't seem all that concerned about the fact your boyfriend is being comforted by four men you were just told are in love with him. Especially after knowing he cheated on his last boyfriend with all of them." Hinata said.

Ino picked up almost immediately where Hinata left off. "And we know that he's heartbroken and terrified that you heard that he cheated on his last boyfriend, and will probably need comfort in some way, shape or form. And that four of his best friends would instantaneously do whatever he wanted, even if he asked them to take the pain away."

"Knock it off you two. Don't be putting any misconceptions into my boyfriends head." Naruto said as he walked back into the room. He walked over to Temari and whispered something in her ear. She got up, kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Hinata and Ino shared a smile with Naruto and left the room also.

Naruto walked up to where Sasuke was seated and slid to sit on his knees and legs in front of the man. Sasuke's more powerful brain took him to the moment that Naruto had "convinced" him to go with him that day before he realized Naruto was crying.

"Are you mad? That I slept with them in the past?"

"No Dobe, why would I be mad? You cheated on Kabuto, you aren't cheating on me with them now, you cheated on Kabuto, they love you, but they won't act on it because they want you to be happy, so I know they'll protect you when I'm not around you, and you cheated on Kabuto. Did I mention you cheated on Kabuto? It's like you knew me and what I wanted before I even met you. What could I possibly be mad about? I love you Naruto Uzumaki, beyond your past." There Sasuke had said the words he had been dying to say ever since he met the blonde.

Naruto's head snapped up and he rose onto his knees. Sasuke saw the tears building in his boyfriend's eyes and he drew his thumb underneath Naruto's left eye, wiping away the tears before they could fall again. Naruto smiled and put his hand to Sasuke's cheek. "I love you too Sasuke Uchiha. More than I could possibly say. Beyond your past too. Which I found out about through Shikamaru Nara in person and Neji Hyuuga over the phone. I'm just saying. So blame them if they made me think you're a womanizer." He pulled Sasuke's head down into a sweet little kiss that had them both pining for more once they broke away.

"Though there is one thing I can't get over as quickly.

"Huh?"

"I want to know, why you didn't tell me you own this nightclub."

"Well, actually I own all of them. You mean tot tell me you didn't know? You've never paid for drinks anywhere we've been. Ever. Even I would notice something like that. And you call me a Dobe, Teme."

Sasuke smiled. "Well some of us have gorgeous blonde, sapphire-blue-eyed, lithe, tan, boyfriends with flexible limbs, that we can't keep our minds and eyes off of."

"Well this is true. I wouldn't keep my eyes off of me for too long either." Naruto grinned and put his chin on Sasuke's knee, batting his insanely long eyelashes at his boyfriend.

Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto's hands and brought them up to his lips. "By the way, the girls filled me in on you, you vixen. Besides, I know you won't cheat on me, you enjoy me fucking you too much." He smirked.

Naruto grinned up at him and removed himself from the floor to straddle Sasuke's lap. "It's not _that_ good Teme, I mean, just because you know how to use you cock properly doesn't…." Naruto trailed off and his eyes fluttered shut. After a few seconds he reopened them. He smirked and rolled his hips slightly onto little Sasuke. "_Fuck_, what were we talking about just now? I got stuck think about getting stuck _on_ your cock."

Sasuke hadn't wasted much more time divesting Naruto of his clothes after that.

_End Flashback_

Sasuke noticed that while he was lost in his thoughts the other had forced Kabuto to his knees in the center of the room. Naruto had turned his back on the whole room and was a little ways off, removing his shirt to put on a black, more fitted button down one. Sasuke looked at the others in the room who were watching Naruto with curiosity and mild interest, while Kabuto was openly and avidly staring at the male furthest away from him.

Kabuto laughed his sick little laugh, and made a snide comment about Naruto's grandmother, and how he paid her a visit before coming here. And how much of a weakling his brother was. Sai, Shikamaru and Gaara scoffed a little at that, while Kiba let out a bark of laughter. Sasuke saw Naruto pointed refuse both comments

Naruto spun around and Sasuke noticed that his boyfriend's eyes looked red and blue at the same time. Kiba whooped from Sasuke's left side.

"Looks like the Nine Tails is back with a vengeance." Kiba smirked and grabbed Sasuke's arm, to pull Sasuke back with himself. Shikamaru and Sai did the same thing with themselves. Only Gaara (who seemed immune to the waves rolling off of the blonde), Kabuto and Naruto remained in the center of the room. "And the one tails has awoken too? Man, everybody's gonna be pissed they missed this."

Sasuke looked confused. He had heard from his co-workers all summer about this group of people who formed a sort of club, made up of some of the most powerful people in Japan. Apparently the Fox rank, or the 9th was the most powerful, the leader with the best connections.

"Wait, are you guys telling me that Naruto, as in the hundred pound, normally blue eyed, person in the centre of the room is one of the leaders of the Demon clan?"

"Yup, he's highest rank. Carries the most weight, so to speak. And this is just his, display, of power, well you'll see."

Naruto started circling Kabuto, his shoes tapping against the floor, the only sound filling the entire room. He came to a stop behind Kabuto. He lifted his right leg slowly, and ran the heel along the side of Kabuto's face. Sasuke saw the man on the floor suck in a breath and bite his lip before craning his neck against the heel.

Naruto snorted. "Heels six inch, makes a boy wanna bite his lip." Naruto dropped his foot and walked back around to the front of the kneeling male. He trailed his foot up the man's stomach to his face. Kabuto rubbed his cheek against Naruto's foot before Naruto spun around, causing his heel to cut Kabuto's face, and knocking the older man to the floor completely. He then used his foot to stomp and grind down on Kabuto's now prominent erection. **'He's actually turned on by this? Okay I am too, but I'm not the one being forcibly de-masulinized.' **Sasuke thought after hearing Kabuto moan.

"Look but don't touch unless you wanna lose your innocence." Gaara, who had watched the whole scene with a sadistic smile on his face, had now come behind Naruto and grabbed the blonde's waist, whispering something into the other's ear. Naruto's eyes bled back to their normal gorgeous blue colour, and he snapped his head in Sasuke's direction.

Giving his boyfriend a wink and a smirk he turned his attention to the other 3 boys in the room.

"Kiba. Do it."

Kiba hooted and reached behind himself for the play button on the stereo Sasuke hadn't noticed at first. As the music filtered in, Kiba nudged Sasuke on the shoulder.

"We all know what he's going to do, but don't move to him, no matter what until he looks for you again. Trust me." What could Sasuke do then? '**Well, keeping an eye on my blonde Dobe would do for a while.'**

Naruto slowly, model-walked in time with the music, to the point directly in front of the man on the floor. He grabbed Kabuto's chin and tugged it upwards, forcing the man to look at his own face.

He spoke:

**After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
'Cause you've made me that much stronger  
**

Harshly pushing Kabuto's chin away from his own, causing Kabuto to fall onto his ass, Naruto stood and began to sing.**  
Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride **(As he sang this phrase, he straddled Kabuto and pretended to grind down on him. Kabuto's eyes widened exponentially at that.)**  
But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame**

**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong **(Naruto did some kind of saucy waggle of finger mimicked by his body.)**  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you **(He had walked away from the now slightly panting, man on the ground and bowed his head and hands to the other, in gratitude style.)**  
Cause it**

**Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
**

(By this time, Naruto had been doing some pretty outrageously sexy things with his body to torture everyone in the room, but Kabuto was looking worse and worse by the second. He had outright began panting, and through his clothes he was obviously trying to relieve his hard on. Sasuke watched as the other boys in the room began smirking like they knew what was coming next.)**  
Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're going round play, the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cause you dug your own grave**

(Sasuke now knew why they all started smirking. Naruto gave them the universal look for "I'm needy", and they all were instantly all over him. Sasuke didn't really feel jealous over that they were molesting his all too willing boyfriend, more so that he couldn't be apart of Kabuto's torture just yet.)**  
After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that wont work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it**

**How could this man I thought I knew **(Sasuke saw Naruto give them a fake innocent look as the rest of them sneered down at Kabuto who couldn't be bothered by the looks, as he was hanging onto every note Naruto sang.)**  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretend not to know the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WONT-STOP-ME**

**I am a fighter (I'm a fighter) and I  
I ain't gonna stop (I ain't gonna stop)  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough**

(As Naruto hit the high note, Gaara and Kiba were behind and in front of him respectively, running their hands down his chest and waist, with Gaara's right hand cupping Naruto's neck. Shikamaru and Sai had gone to forced Kabuto to look up at the blonde, by tugging harshly on the man's hair and pulling his hands away from his own body even more. (And even though Sasuke was pretty sure Sai had kicked Kabuto twice in the side, he said nothing.))

**You thought I would forget **(As Naruto riffed after every line, he pushed both boys touching him away.)**  
But I remembered  
Cause I remembered  
I remembered  
You thought I would forget  
I remembered  
Cause I remembered  
I remembered  
**

(Before he finished singing his riffs, he cocked his head to Sasuke and sauntered over to him. He pressed his body into Sasuke's and wrapped one arm around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke saw it as the perfect opportunity to plant love bites on Naruto.

*  
**My love for him, is much stronger  
He fucks me just a little bit harder  
Plus he's a million times wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
He doesn't finish a little bit faster  
He's definitely a lot thicker **(And right there, in front of everyone Naruto grabbed Sasuke's dick through his pants, reducing him to near mush. (Thank Kami-sama he was an Uchiha.))**  
Makes me that much smarter **(He nipped at Sasuke's earlobe which nearly cost Sasuke his stance. He was too horny for Naruto to be doing that to him right now.)**  
So thanks for making me a fighter.**

And right after he finished, he kissed Sasuke something fierce. Naruto threw his leg around Sasuke's waist the same time Sasuke had gone to grab it. As they were kissing, the door was thrown open, and Kyuubi walked in with Kakashi, and a 3 other people.

"There you guys are, I thought you guys were going to kill him. Thank Kami-sama you guys didn't. Grandmother would have to sign a whole bunch of papers, and we all know how that would end. Naruto, would you mind making out with Sasuke another time? You have to make a ruling here." Kyuubi was grinning from ear to ear at this point.

"Ugh, mother eff. Fine fine, oh! Hi Auntie Anko, Captain Yamato, and Lieutenant Ibiki!" Naruto ran over to the new group of people. The man he addressed as Ibiki was looking at Kabuto with an evil glint in his eye.

"Um, as future high order judge, blah blah blah. Look, point is, do with him what you like."

"Wait one second. Naruto? Is there something else you've neglected to tell me?" Sasuke spun his boyfriend around to face him. Then he saw Naruto properly without the constant haze of love and lust. **'Actually, no. just without our faces attached.'** His neck was _covered_ with dozens of teeth marks and chains of love bites. The thought and sight made him happy, on the inside of course. "Who are these people?"

"Oh, sorry love, this is Yamato, he's a cop just like Kakashi is," Naruto leaned in close to him for a second. "Actually they're both former assassins. Well, Yamato is a trapper, and Dad used to kill the trapees." He leaned away. "Anko and Ibiki are extreme sadists and love causing pain, which is why they were called in to take Kabuto away. Ibiki specialized in information gathering during wars. He fucks with people's heads." During his explanation, Sasuke saw Ibiki smirk, as if he was proud of his achievements.

"Auntie Anko just loves pain in general. Causing it is her favourite kind though." He turned to watch Kakashi and Yamato cuff Kabuto after dragging him to his feet.

Kakashi was looking at Kabuto who looked back expectantly. "You are not going to be mirandized. Face it, even if you were, it wouldn't matter. You're going to jail, even if Naruto would rather you not. Tsunade is overseeing your case. So you're fucked." Kakashi smiled under his mask, while Kabuto's head fell a little.

Naruto walked over to Kabuto and whispered something in his ear. Kabuto let out a choked sob/gasp and allowed the men to take him out of the room. Anko stopped and kissed Naruto on the top of his head. "See you on Halloween maggot." She too left.

Naruto turned and smiled at everyone in the room. "I think I just sent my ex boyfriend to hell accidentally." Kyuubi whooped and threw himself onto his brother, and everybody did the same, well except, Sasuke, Gaara, Sai and Shikamaru. Pretty much just Kiba did.

"Is someone going to tell me what just happened?" Sasuke's patience was wearing thin.

"Well, Naruto's about to be a judge in 2 years, so grandmother has been training him to be a good one, so he gets to sentence criminals, or dangerous people. And our whole extended, adopted and collected family, are high-ranking officials. Grandmother is a judge, same as my best friend Hachibi's, older brother and Gaara over there, even though he's like 5 (Gaara narrowed his eyes at the older redhead), inherited his position after his father died early. Then Kakashi, and those you just met are all high- ranking cops, including Kiba and his giant dog, Akamaru. Don't give me that look kiddo. You ride him to work." Kyuubi said when Kiba looked outraged at the mini slight of his beloved dog.

"Anyways, coupled with my almost completed doctorate in medicine and healing, my best friend's connections and with Hinata's father's martial arts empire, Ino's father's botany gardens and his companies for finding, processing and/or taking information, and Grandfather's travels, Naruto had some of the best connections ever. Well, now he has better ones, thanks to him dating you Sasuke."

"Kyu? What do you mean?" Naruto looked questioningly between his brother and boyfriend.

"Naruto, don't you know who Sasuke's family is?" Kyuubi furrowed his eyebrows in his confusion?

"Ne, Sasuke, looks like I'm not the only one hiding. So what about your family Sasuke?"

But before Sasuke could open his mouth to tell Naruto another voice cut him off.

"Are you going to explain it to him Sasuke, or shall I?

"Father?"

* * *

Well? Whad'd'ya think?

Review if you want, or message me. Flames will be used to heat my tea!


	13. Damn the chair

Hey! it's been a while hasn't it? Well I managed to think this chapter up while I was hanging posters in my room!

**Disclaimer.** I don't own ANYTHING OR ANY CHARACTERS from Naruto. Thats all M.K. Nor do I own the song Buttons. I wish I owned them both though!

**Warnings**. I almost don't want to put any warnings of what is going to happen in the story because with the choices to get here, and the rating, it should be pretty obvious. But there is a lemon ahead!

Ps. If you don't love Itachi in this you're weird!

* * *

Chapter 13 - Damn the chair.

Sasuke fought the urge to massage his temples. Here he was sitting in yet another godforsaken business meeting, at his father's command. It had been 2 months since Fugaku had paid him a visit at his boyfriend's place of work. Well, if one could call Naruto his boyfriend anymore. They were still dating, but his father had put an end to the main parts of his relationship. He didn't have much time to eat meals with Naruto, go to his various jobs, or sleep with Naruto. Hell, he could barely sleep next to the blonde anymore. His father wanted him even more in tune with the finer workings of the company, and since Itachi refused to take over Uchiha Corps, it was stuck on him.

Naruto wasn't very happy about Sasuke not paying attention to him. Naruto had tried every week, if not daily to make Sasuke spend any time with him. He tried holding out on sex after a few days, but as soon as he realized that Sasuke barely had time to think, let alone have sex with him, he tried the alternative method.

He offered sex all the time. Anywhere and everywhere, at any time he deemed necessary. He tried phone sex, which he really was good at, but Sasuke couldn't focus on his work, so he either hit the dick button, or he hung up after 30 seconds, lest he ruin the official documents he had to look over. He offered blow jobs, which Sasuke almost gave in to, but his 25 page research paper was due in a week. He also resorted to parading around in outfits similar to his work clothes. Super short-shorts, tight jeans, body-hugging tops, and every different variety of high heels, from his, or his brother's, closet. Sasuke was turned on at every second of every minute of every day thanks to his scantily clad Dobe. But he had to refuse, or piss off his father.

And then, there was the sex. Naruto was far too good at making someone want to fuck him. Naruto asked Sasuke to take him over a chair, to take him here, or over there. To take him in his car, to pound him near, or pound him far. He even wanted sex in his parents' bed. Sasuke wanted Naruto out of his head. He wished to be fucked even at school, on the lawn, in class, or in Sasuke's pool. He begged and pleaded for sex in his home. He wouldn't leave Sasuke alone. Sasuke feared he was burned down to the wick. He couldn't think with his brain, just with his dick.

Gods, how Sasuke wished he could tie his libido up. Naruto wore his really sexy clothes and shamelessly flirted with other guys whenever Sasuke was around. Whenever they would sit for lunch on their breaks, or in actuality, when Naruto would inhale Ramen, (the blonde's favourite food) trying to get Sasuke to talk (code for listen, since Naruto always talked more than Sasuke) to him for more than 15 seconds and Sasuke would pour over data charts, but then Naruto would begin to massage Sasuke's thigh, or his leg, or his neck, or his penis, or his arm, and try to convince Sasuke to take a break.

Sasuke would always instantly get hard at the thought of what he could do in a break with Naruto (but mostly it was Naruto's touch), but in the end, he told himself that he had to finish or he would never get the work done. Naruto would look hurt, or get pissed off, or both and storm off in search of his friends, or a couple of times, he would wave, smile at or worse, join any guy who cat-called or wolf-whistled him across the campus.

Once, Sasuke saw Naruto laughing with a guy, who was far too touchy for his tastes. The guy kept touching the blonde's waist and arms. Sasuke, who had watched his lover flounce over to the guy in the first place, slammed his laptop shut and stuffed his father's very important files into his briefcase, and began to walk over to the asshole flirting with his Dobe. Naruto, of course, only playfully pushed the guy's hands away from him. But the guy had a freak idiot attack and grabbed the blonde around his waist, pulling him into his larger body, and started kissing Naruto's neck…only to faint dead away seconds later, with a bruised cheek and eye combination, once Sasuke had socked him in the face (against his Uchiha blood). Naruto, having punched the guy, breaking the guy's nose at the same moment as Sasuke, had turned to his boyfriend and slapped (more like half punched) his cheek, saying "I am capable of fighting my own damn battles, Teme." Then he walked off.

He hated that he couldn't spend more time with Naruto, and especially hated that his father was piling paperwork on him, giving him irrational deadlines that Sasuke was killing himself to meet night after night. He didn't want to disappoint his father, but he felt the strain it put on his relationship. Naruto would shoot him painful glances whenever they were in the same place at the same time, which was normally when Sasuke did his class work, and projects for his professors at school, or when he was forced by his brother to go to dinner that one time on a double date, with himself, Kyuubi and Naruto. But even then, Sasuke was on his palm pilot, or his IPad, looking over portfolios, or data.

The rest of Naruto's birthday has gone up in flames, especially when Fugaku had stared at Naruto, until the blonde screamed "Dude, what the fuck?" in his father's face. Fugaku's eyes had nearly widened once they landed on the blonde, and nearly bulged out of his head at the outburst. _Nearly. _Fugaku _was _the patron of the Uchiha after all. Fugaku had quickly covered up his near slight lapse in facial expressions and told Sasuke to go with him, or else he would regret it.

Sasuke hadn't wanted to go, but Itachi had entered the room and pulled him aside. Itachi had told him that Fugaku would find some way of destroying Naruto's business if Sasuke didn't go with him, so he walked up to Naruto, soundly kissed him, right in front of his father and told the blonde he would see him later. Then he had left.

On the way home, for Fugaku insisted his sons ride in his chauffeured car with him, (after calling for a few of their servants to come pick up both of their cars) their father had told them that they had to step up as members of the board (in the company) more than they were now, especially since Sasuke was to graduate next May and become a VP alongside his older brother.

Itachi all but rolled his eyes at Fugaku, and told him that he was not jeopardizing his relationship with Kyuubi over the stupid company. Sasuke nodded and said the same thing about Naruto. Sasuke received the cold glare seconds after Itachi did.

But Fugaku was a ruthless man. He piled the work onto Sasuke much more than Itachi. Fugaku knew that Itachi would quit if he did otherwise, but he'd known Sasuke would do it all just to prove to his father that he was just as good as Itachi.

So here Sasuke was, being the terrible lover he had come to be, on the day before Christmas Eve, at 6-o-clock at night, listening to some old guy named Danzo argue that the corporation should raise their taxes on shipments, because of the fragile infrastructural nature of the blah, blah, blah.

Sasuke stole a glance at Itachi, who was currently staring at Danzo with an amused (strictly under Uchiha outlines) smirk on his face.

Then Itachi cut across whatever Danzo was saying. "Sir, I do not know why you assume the worst of this company, but if you do not believe that U Corp has any power over its domain left, then why decide to assist the matter? Especially since that alternative route you mysteriously 'came up with' just now, would force the company into corporation suicide.

Sasuke might have been slightly jealous of his brother for most of his life, but it was moments like that that rationalized his green-eyed monster. His brother had brought his elbows to rest on the table, resting his chin atop his fingers. All while maintaining a smug, yet commanding air about him. Sasuke looked at his father, and saw that they shared the subtle proud looks over Itachi's cool assessment and accusation.

As Danzo opened his mouth to retort, and no doubt save his face, Sasuke heard music over the speakers in the board room. The 12 men in the room all looked around for the intrusive sound. Then he heard a familiar voice.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

Who else but Naruto Uzumaki would burst through the doors, wearing black 4 inch heels and a black mini trench coat. His boyfriend's legs looked endless and Sasuke felt his pants grow a little tighter, until he realized why he had less space in his pants in the first place. Naruto. His boyfriend. Was currently at his place of work. In the presence of his father. And he was singing. And dancing. On the table. In front of the board members. And his father. Wearing a black mini trench coat. In front of his father. Fuck him. He was so dead.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**Typical **(Naruto turned to him)**  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical **(The blonde ran his hands down his chest while rolling his hips.)**  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama) **(He turned and gave an air grind)**  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna) **(He put his hands on his hips and fixed Sasuke with a glare)**  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)**

**You've been saying all the right things all night long **(Naruto cat-walked to the center of the table and rolled his hips until he faced Sasuke's end of the table again)

**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off **(He literally ripped his trench coat off, revealing short shorts (dark blue), a red (a _tight_ red might he add) tank, and a white long-sleeved, open button up shirt he recognized as his own over it.**  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me) **(He started clutching at all the pieces of clothing he wore)**  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat) **(Naruto pumped his hips on the word beat)**  
I'm about to blow **(He put his index finger in his mouth and licked it quickly)**  
I don't think you know**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
**

(Naruto went down onto his knees, on all fours, probably giving the rest of the table the best view of his ass, and started to roll his butt and head in a very sexy way. Sasuke visibly felt his jaw drop, and was quite sure he was not the only person with an open mouth at the moment.)**  
** **  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**You say you're a big boy **(Naruto had crawled over to him and looked like a lion about to catch its prey)**  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder) **(Naruto leaned forward enough to give him the faintest kiss in the history of faintest kisses ever. Sasuke felt himself lean in after the blonde moved back)**  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)**

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours **(Naruto, now on his feet, pointed to his crotch, and his ass and pumping his butt showed Sasuke what literally could be his (again))**  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
**(Naruto walked backwards in time with the music and stopped in front of one of the board members and pole danced in front of the guy – sans the pole. Then another guy, then another. Sasuke saw, and stored away for later that Danzo had seemed a little too enthusiastic about his dance. Pretty soon, everyone, except the Uchiha men in the room had been given a little show by the blonde, but everyone had been mesmerized by Naruto.)**  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe **(Naruto climbed off the table and strode over to the back of Itachi's chair. He grabbed the shoulders of his boyfriend's brother, (and coincidentally his brother's boyfriend) and ran his hands and chest all over the man, while maintaining eye-contact with Sasuke. Itachi merely allowed a light blush to grace his cheeks.)**  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe**

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe **(He placed his hands on his hips once more, and began to slowly walk around the table to Sasuke's side. If Sasuke's mouth hadn't already been open, it most certainly would have been once he saw that his father, Fugaku Uchiha, had _his_ mouth open, and had pushed his chair back, so he, like everybody else in the room, could watch the blonde's cute little ass on it's journey to Sasuke's chair. As he strode by Fugaku, he gave the older man a smirk and a wink. Sasuke had never seen his father's jaw drop open until that moment.)**  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **(Naruto straddled him, and pulled Sasuke forward by his tie, grinding his cock into Sasuke's lower abs, and his ass onto Sasuke's cock.)**  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh) **(Naruto grabbed Sasuke's tie closer still, and seemed intent on either choking Sasuke, or taking the damn thing off.)**  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

(Naruto was mercilessly grinding down on Sasuke, completely unaware of the disbelieving stares of 10 other men. Itachi, the odd man out, had stood and told the others to leave the room to give Sasuke and Naruto the privacy they obviously were going to need. 8 of the men left with flushed faces.)

Danzo had stood, flabbergasted at the scene that was still transpiring before him. Itachi had clapped a hand onto his father's shoulder and wordlessly suggested that they leave the still shocked Sasuke and the still violently-trying-to-castrate-Sasuke-by-grinding-onto-the-poor-man's-cock Naruto alone for a while to "talk" this out.

Danzo spoke up. "How dare you interrupt such an important meeting you little cretin? Sasuke, I would think that you would keep a firmer hold on your bed toys than this. Why such an insolent little…"

But before Sasuke could tear his eyes away from his beautifully angry lover, his own father cut Danzo off. "Fuck you Danzo. This wouldn't have happened if you didn't force me into this. Now get out."

Sasuke found it impossible to get up, ignoring the men in the room, other than the furiously arousing one on his lap.

"Come father, Danzo. Sasuke has unfinished business." Itachi half led, half pushed both men out the room."

Sasuke began to speak. "Dobe what the hell are you doing –"

"Shut the fuck up Teme." Naruto ceased his grinding, grabbing the front of Sasuke's shirt in the process. "What the fuck have you been doing for the last 8 weeks? You've hardly spent any time with me, you don't come to any of my shows, where I am _hit on constantly_ by freaks, losers, and horny 40 year old men!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly at Naruto's words. What the fuck had Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru and Gaara been doing to let anyone else think about his Dobe?

Naruto miraculously tugged Sasuke closer by his collar. "A_nd _we haven't had sex since my _fucking birthday_! What gives bastard? I had to masturbate for a month! MASTURBATE! FOR A MONTH!" Naruto finished in a huff. At some point he had gotten off of Sasuke, and onto the table. He had been pacing, stomping in his heels, which was very distracting to Sasuke, as they made him think of the blonde's legs, which led to, um, other places.

"Well, what is your excuse? Sasuke stood and walked to the floor in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, I –"

Sasuke was cut off by his brother's voice over on the intercom TV. He spun to face the screen.

Itachi was smirking, but also slightly blushing. "Sasuke," Coughing once into his fist Itachi stifled a laugh and flushed further. "Naruto. Father said if either of you get any (cough) body fluids on his chair, he said he'll murder both of you tomorrow. Feel free to use mine though. Happy (cough) Christmas." Itachi made a point of smirking a little too big and stared for a few seconds longer, and then he disconnected the intercom.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice cut through his thoughts, and as he turned back to face the blonde, he promptly felt his cock throb, and his nose drip. The blonde had stripped off all of his clothes, except for his shoes, and was glaring down at Sasuke while jerking himself off. Hence fucking Itachi's smirking and staring. Sasuke pinched his nose slightly to stem the flow of blood.

"Sasuke, I want you, I want you to fuck me right here, bend me over and pound my tight little hole. I wanna forget everything in the world except for your name. I want your hands and mouth all over my sexy body. I'm tired of sitting at home with my fingers thrusting into my body, and my other hand fisting my cock, screaming your name when I come. I always finish wishing it was you taking me over the edge, making me see stars. So whether you are ready or not, I am going to slowly get onto all fours and I expect you to be inside of me so fast, so deep and so hard, that I should be able to suck you off with each thrust of your dick."

And Naruto slowly turned around and faced the opposite way, and by the time he was on all fours, Sasuke was as naked as the day he was born. Grabbing the blonde by the thighs, Sasuke carefully, yet quickly pulled him back to the edge of the table.

Naruto shot a confused look at Sasuke over his shoulder, but let out a moan when Sasuke parted his cheeks, and stuck his tongue in the twitching hole. Naruto let out a startled gasp.

Sasuke fucked Naruto with his tongue, making sure that it was thoroughly covered with enough saliva to make the coupling as painless for Naruto as possible in the current situation. Naruto panted and began fisting himself frantically. Sasuke alternately sucked and fucked Naruto's hole, playing with the other's balls, until he saw that the other had stopped the spastic tugs on his cock because he wasn't able to hold his own body weight up anymore. Moving away from the blonde, despite the frustrated cry, and his own angrily throbbing nearly purple penis, he spat on his hand, and roughly fisted his cock, once, twice, three times, and putting on knee on the table around Naruto's hips he thrusted into the quivering flesh of his boyfriend.

Sasuke held his breath, and rested his forehead on the sweat-covered back of his Dobe. Naruto was panting, moaning, and best of all clenching around Sasuke. But when Naruto tried to push back onto him, Sasuke put a restraining hand on his hip.

"Naruto, if you move, I'll fucking come. I've wanted you for too long. _Kami-sama,_ how I've missed you."

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Please, I need you to move, dammit! Fuck me! Please!" Naruto moaned out.

Sasuke, possessing the will of 1000 men, nearly came at his lover's words. But somehow, thanks to his Uchiha blood, he was able to pull out and snap forward into the heat of Naruto without spilling his load. He set a painstakingly slow pace, driving Naruto up a wall.

Naruto, never one to hide his immense pleasure, was being extremely vocal, especially when Sasuke finally hit his prostate. The blonde's endless chant of "_Kami-sama, Sasuke. Please, please PLEASE!_" drove Sasuke to speed up his thrusts with almost animalistic power, never missing his lover's prostate, until one sharp thrust caused a shiver to run down Naruto's spine visibly.

Naruto miraculously managed to hook his right leg over Sasuke's left shoulder without them stopping, and turned himself onto his back mid thrust. Sasuke of course slammed into Naruto much deeper, much harder and impossibly faster at the display of Naruto's flexibility.

Naruto's eyes were squeezed shut at the sensations he was experiencing. He was chewing his bottom lip and dragging his nails across the surface of the table, attempting to find purchase along the smooth surface. Sasuke's heart (and cock) swelled at the sight of his beautiful blonde beneath him. He leaned forward and kissed the abused lips, and was more than delighted when the lips beneath his opened and a tongue intertwined with his. But as he expertly began to simultaneously jerk off and massage the blonde's cock, he felt the tell-tale death clench of Naruto's hole right before the blonde broke the kiss, opened his eyes, screamed out "_SASUKE!_" and came over their stomachs, chests and even their chins.

Sasuke wasn't that far behind, since the second those blue eyes turned on him he felt the build-up behind his balls. Sasuke merely heard Naruto scream his name, before he let go, filling Naruto to the brim with his seed. Then he escaped to the white oblivion gasping his love's name.

Minutes later when he came to he realized he was prostrate atop a sticky Naruto, who was stroking his hair, neck and back with the very tips of his fingers.

Moving as not to crush his boyfriend, he kissed Naruto once more, their tongues languidly mixing. Pulling up to a standing position, he felt that he was still inside the blonde's body. Pulling out, he watched as his own semen ran down the insides of the blonde's sides. Then he turned his attention to the cooling come on his boyfriend's chest and chin. Unable to resist, he bent down and licked up one of the paths, paying extra attention to the blonde's right nipple. He kissed various spots, nipping slightly when he got to the blonde's chin. Naruto giggled and squirmed under his ministration. He kissed Naruto once more pulling the other into a sitting position.

Naruto smiled at him. Then the blonde got up and began to look for their clothes. Sasuke watched the cute ass wiggle as the blonde danced around the room searching for their pants.

"Sasuke?" The blonde asked as he tossed Sasuke's suit pants to him.

"Yes Dobe?"

Naruto shot him a sultry glance over his shoulder. "I miss you."

Sasuke began to pull on his pants and sent a reassuring look to the blonde.

"I'm never going to leave you lonely again, I promise."

Naruto fake pouted. "Liar."

Sasuke looked slightly confused. "I swear Naru, I won't ever leave you by yourself ever again.

Naruto grinned. "Liar. You're doing it right now. I missed you and all, don't get me wrong, but what I said was…" And he bent over a chair, supporting himself on the arms. "I. _Miss._ You." And smirking the blonde shook his ass at Sasuke.

It took Sasuke 7 seconds to reach Naruto. 3 to figure out what he meant, 3 seconds to rip his pants off and leap across the room and another one to be lined up with his lover's irresistible hole.

That night when they were safely tucked in Sasuke's bed, after two more rounds of catch-up sex (as Naruto called it), minutes before midnight, Naruto who had been nibbling on and whispering dirty things in Sasuke's ear, stirred in Sasuke's arms and stopped his teasing. Still dazed from the nibbling, and hard from the dirty, dirty thoughts that graced the blonde's mind, Sasuke asked the blonde what the matter was.

"I think we ruined that poor chair during those last few rounds.

Sasuke smiled at his panicky love. "Damn the chair."

Naruto sighed and snuggled deeper into the crook of Sasuke's arm, only to shoot back up. Staring at his boyfriend in sincere shock he clapped both hands on his cheeks.

"Wait! Fuck! That was your DAD'S chair!"

* * *

So there's the end!

Review if you like it, but if you didn't and want to send flamers, that's okay as well. I'm not going to stop you...


	14. Portrait

Wow, a new Chapter? It only took FOREVER! (SORRY!)

DISCLAIMER! I wish I was smart enough to come up with the idea for Naruto (Thanks to Kishimoto-san). All character names and lyrics DO NOT belong to me. HOWEVER this story is entirely MINE! I dreamt it up and I eventually write it down…not as much as I should though.

Sadly this has no lemon, but this is just a background chapter. Also… EXTREME OOC! (All of them do really, but you WILL know when you get there…).

STORY TIME!

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning happy, sated, and blonde-less. He sat up in the bed and looked around for his boyfriend. Pulling on some black silk pajama bottoms, after getting out of his bed, he walked over to his open door and stepped into the hallway. His brother, dressed in a similar state, came wandering down their conjoining hallway, yawning politely.

Itachi nodded his head at Sasuke. "Otouto. Have you seen Kyuubi? We got in at the crack of dawn. And I'm not sure he actually went to bed afterwards."

"No. I can't find Naruto either." Sasuke paused and smirked at his brother. "He didn't go to bed after what brother?"

"Don't play the imbecile otouto. It suits you not." With that, Itachi walked past Sasuke and headed downstairs. Sasuke followed closely.

They entered the formal dining room at the same time, but Itachi walked into the kitchen before Sasuke. Sasuke ended up colliding into Itachi's back, because Itachi froze upon entering the room.

"Aniki, why would you stop in the middle of…?" Sasuke trailed off of his sentence as he walked around his brother and froze to openly stare at the sight before his eyes. Their father, Fugaku Uchiha, was sitting at the breakfast table, eating pancakes. Fugaku Uchiha was eating pancakes that had been made for him by Naruto and Kyuubi. And their father, Fugaku Uchiha, was _laughing_ at something one of the brothers said.

"And a pleasant good morning the two of you boys. I see that you both finally decided to join our little gathering." Fugaku grinned and the other two burst out laughing.

Sasuke looked at Itachi very slowly, just in case any sudden movements caused a catastrophe or something. Itachi was looking at Sasuke just as confused. Their father had never called them '_boys_' before.

"Sasuke! Itachi! Morning! We made breakfast!" Naruto slid out of his chair and bounded over to the confused brothers.

"You guys were sleeping so soundly this morning that we didn't want to disturb you, so we got dressed and came downstairs to make breakfast for you all." Kyuubi got off of the arm of Itachi and Sasuke's father (still Fugaku Uchiha) chair, skipped over to his bewildered lover and stood on tip toe to give Itachi a good morning kiss. Itachi snickered into the kiss at the differences between their heights. Kyuubi merely punched him in the ribs in the middle of their kiss. _Hard_. Sasuke felt that. He rubbed his side after imagining the strength behind that blow, just because of the volume of the thud. He turned back to stare at his father.

Naruto prodded Sasuke between his ribs and fake pouted. "Hey! 'Tachi-nii gets some and I don't?" Sasuke managed to give a half smirk, after peeling his eyes off of his father due to the older man's suspicious behaviour, and made a show of throwing his arms around his boyfriend.

"Mes excuses, ma petite chou. Let me make it up to you."

"I'm a boy so use the right inflection, twat." Naruto slightly pushed his taller boyfriend away by the shoulders."

"I didn't know losers like you understood French. Pardonne-moi."

"Va te foutre."

Sasuke grinned. "I'd rather do that to you."

"Embrasser mon ane."

"I do that so often." Sasuke planted kisses on his lover's neck and face. Naruto pulled Sasuke's face directly in front of his and connected their lips.

After a few seconds Fugaku cleared his throat. "I'm still in the room boys."

Naruto and Kyuubi broke away from their loves, and ran back over to the Uchiha patron. They both kissed him on opposite cheeks at the same time, Kyuubi telling him he couldn't feel left out anymore. The three of them began laughing again.

Sasuke felt his left eye twitch. Maybe he had walked into an alternate reality this morning when he set foot out of his room.

Naruto and Kyuubi both stood up from over his father at the same time.

Itachi was the first to crack at what he saw. "What the hell are the two of you wearing?"

Sasuke focused his attention away from his smiling father and onto the clothes his boyfriend and Kyuubi were wearing. How he didn't see it before, he would never know.

They had on matching outfits, in the style of a sexy Santa. Red short-shorts (white trim surrounding the leg holes), red long sleeved jackets (with the same trim down the front and around the collar and sleeves), red and white candy-cane striped stockings and, of course, the traditional red Santa hat avec trim. They also had a thick black belt around their waists and flat black ankle boots.

"Hello! Its Christmas tomorrow! Naru-chan and I _always_ celebrate Christmas with a party. It's gonna be here, since Fugaku, er, agreed to let us host at your place. Tonight. And I picked both your outfits." Kyuubi, Naruto and Fugaku all exchanged looks and laughed again.

Sasuke for the second time in his life saw his brother become fish mouthed, so he jumped in. "I expect you won't be wearing that tonight then Naruto. I don't want anyone looking at you the way I do. You too, Kyuubi. He's having a moment but I doubt Itachi wants you to wear that in front of other people."

"Oh _Kami-_sama no! The hell we're wearing this in front of the people _we_ invited! I just like how we look in these outfits."

Itachi sighed and pressed his right index finger into the middle of his temple, and kneaded the skin. "I'm not sure what the point of me being homosexual is, if you wear feminine clothes all the time Kyuubi."

Kyuubi grinned and blew a kiss in his boyfriend's direction. "Because I look super hot in anything that touches my skin and you absolutely love anything I put on."

"Yes. Yes we do." With that Itachi sighed once more and walked over to a seat at the table, where Naruto, who had gotten up to pour more coffee, pressed a cup into his hands.

Naruto motioned for Sasuke to do the same. Sasuke sat down in Naruto's recently vacated seat. "Okay, we have a little business to discuss before our Christmas party tonight." Naruto took one look at where Sasuke sat down, shrugged his shoulders and sat on Sasuke's lap, placing his elbows on the table, and his head on the backs of his hands A habit he most likely picked up from his boyfriend no doubt.

Fugaku pushed his empty plate to the side and copied the blonde. "Naruto is correct. Itachi, Sasuke. We have some recalculations to calibrate for the company. Danzo will not stop until he destroys your great-grandfather's company, so I thank both of you for your hard work up until this point. Danzo has been forcing my hand these last few weeks, but after…"

Sasuke cut his father off. "What are you talking about father? What do you mean he forced your hand? Into what exactly?"

"Sasuke, I didn't want to tell you this, but Danzo was about to force me into a position, one that I could only get out of by selling the company. Itachi has been doing some underground reports on them for weeks now, and finally found out why Danzo told me that if you were involved with Naruto he would force me to sell to him. Danzo, even though he is on the corporation's board, owns another company. Anbu Root. Root has been slowly infiltrating our company for a few years now, but they ran into some trouble about three years ago. Another company seemingly out of nowhere began to dissipate the foundation members of the business. Root lost their two vice presidents last year. One of them was in a terrible accident and the other; I believe works at one of Naruto's clubs. Sai, I believe his name was."

Naruto sighed and got off of Sasuke's lap. He walked over to the island chairs and began spinning around in them slowly.

Fugaku continued. "The Namikaze Association has a core of three different groups. The first is its namesake, Namikaze Incorporated. The second is in the medical field alongside our own, the Rinnegan fleet and the third is an underground group. The Konohagakure elite, Anbu Black Ops. Danzo desperately needed the last group to merge with his Root, in order for him to be able to take over at Uchiha Co, or at the Mangekyo Sharingan medical institution. Danzo has enough sway, in order to take down Sharingan, but since the Namikaze heir just signed a series of paperwork, rinnegan and Sharingan have become one as of today. Thanks to him, there is no longer any reason to give in to Danzo's wishes."

"But I don't understand what Naruto had to do with this closing father.

Fugaku paused, looking at the blonde, but Itachi took over. "Naruto's extended family is great, but the Uzumaki's are not known in the business world. That is precisely why Naruto's father chose Naruto's mother's maiden name for him to bear until he turned 21. Then he can inherit on the start of the New Year if he so wanted. His grandfather, Jiraiya is in charge of running it right now, and is actually his godfather, Naruto's only guardian."

Fugaku cleared his throat. "But Lady Tsunade is in charge of the Rinnegan fleet, and she does the paperwork and the aboveground items, for the other two groups. As opposed to the things Jiraiya takes care of."

"But shouldn't the company go to Kyuubi? He is the elder brother, is he not?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope." Kyuubi shook his head at Sasuke.

"Kyuubi isn't my brother, at least by my parents. I'm an only child."

Sasuke whipped around to face Naruto, who had been spinning slowly in his chair at the island, but stopped to look straight at Sasuke.

"Kyu-nii's my cousin, my mother's older sister's only son. But he's as good as my flesh and blood brother. We look so similar. My aunt died giving birth to him, so my mother took care of him even though she was so young. My dad loved Kyu like he was his own and adopted him. Only thing is, he can't inherit my father's company since he isn't a Namikaze by blood. But being an Uzumaki, he still gets whatever was there from his mother. And he, our mysterious uncle Nagato and myself split the three companies. I have the Uzumakis' theatres, for my outreach programs, Uncle Nagato has Akatsuki, I don't know what they do, and I think Kyuubi will have to run Whirlpool Accommodations since there are not two of me." Naruto folded his legs under his body, rested his head in the palm of his hand, and looked as if he were thinking through something important. Or ramen, if Sasuke knew his blonde as well as he did.

"I'm starved." **'So well.**'

Kyuubi sighed. "So much work. Anyway, he needed to merge with a backer, so that father's company would remain safe and uncorrupted by everything. Tsunade baa-chan is the acting president right now, but she will "resign" soon, so he would need a company like your father to help him."

Sasuke glared a little at Naruto. "So you decided to be with me so you could use my connections?" Sasuke was a little hurt that Naruto had used him like that. And, if truth be told, he was also _extremely_ impressed that the blonde did.

"No no no! It's not like that S'uke! I didn't even know who you really were until three hours ago when your father told me exactly what your company is! Promise!" Naruto jumped from his seat and rushed to kneel in front of Sasuke.

"Dobe, what are you doing? Get off of your knees like that." Sasuke tried to pull the blonde up by his elbow.

"But Saaaaasukeeeeee! You loooove it when I'm on my knees like this in front of you! You told me its one of your favourite ways to see me, and it eventually leads to the best way I can come up with to show you how sooooooooorry I am for even making you think I deceived you!" Naruto pouted and "innocently" placed his chin on Sasuke's thigh. His blue eyes big, round and wet as he peered up at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up.

Little Sasuke throbbed and nearly broke out of the silk pants to greet the tearful man.

Itachi, Kyuubi and Fugaku all snorted behind their fists. His cheeks warmed a little more.

"Okay Dobe, I believe you. Now get up and act your age." Sasuke said through clenched teeth at a now grinning Naruto. '**Hard on. Hard on. Hard on. . Erection. Erection. Fuck him.'** Sasuke's conscience really needed to learn what was appropriate and when. Sasuke had to almost manually beat his libido into submission. If his cheeks got any redder he'd become a tomato.

"Yay! I win!"

"Yes Naruto but you don't have to act like a child about it." Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet.

"Yes asshole, I shall not rub it into your face."

"Only one of us rubs _any_ asshole onto the other's face around here." (On this Kyuubi clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the bark of laughter that threatened to come out, and Itachi and Fugaku smirked (in pride)).

"Yes, and next time you're down there, you may have to honour of kissing my asshole, asshole."

"You are such a child sometimes."

"That would make you a pedophile."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Fugaku startled the pair when he began to laugh hysterically.

"Aniki, I think we should call either the doctor or the cops, because I'm not sure if Father is alright, if that _is_ our father." Sasuke stared strangely at the man he had never seen laugh in his whole life.

"You two remind me of two men about your age a long time ago." Fugaku got up and walked out of the room, motioning for Sasuke and Naruto to follow him. Itachi and Kyuubi at some point during Fugaku's departure got caught up in each other's arms and throats to notice the other two leaving.

Sasuke and Naruto walked several paces behind the older man, mainly because Sasuke was still unsure if the older man was a professional impersonator recently released from an insane asylum.

Fugaku led the two young men into his home office. Walking behind the desk, he pushed three separate pictures of Sasuke, then Itachi and then his late wife over, respectively. Causing the largest picture of their family portrait when Sasuke was five years old to flip up and reveal a button. The Uchiha patron pushed said button, which made the authentic Japanese water scroll on the wall to slide up…somewhere. A switch was revealed and when Fugaku flicked it up, the fireplace behind his desk slid to the left and out of sight, revealing a doorway. The man walked through it.

Naruto could barely contain his glee. "What. The. FUCK ME... IN THE ASS... LIKE A BITCH... IN HEAT! That was possibly the coolest freaking shit I've ever seen, EVER!" Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Sas, when we live together, which let's face it, will be pretty soon, we WILL have one of those built in."

Sasuke found that his respect for his father returned instantaneously. He had to agree with Naruto on all three accounts, four if he counted the very first request. '**Which naturally I do.' **Sasuke mentally bumped fists with his conscience.

"Are you going to stand out there all day? Or were you coming in before my 80th birthday?" Fugaku called impatiently.

Naruto sped through the passageway, as if expecting it to suddenly close on him, or shoot arrows at him. Sasuke calmly walked into the room on the other side of the door (uncrushed and arrow-free might he add).

The room was surprisingly large, holding a grand piano, a soft-looking red couch and blank wall with a projector system pointing at it. Above the fireplace, on the other side of the room, hung three framed photographs.

Naruto was standing in the middle of the room crying. It certainly was a 180 degree turn from the excited blonde not 30 seconds prior. Sasuke immediately rushed to his side.

"What's wrong Naru? Are you okay? What happened?"

"That's my mom and dad."

"What?"

Naruto, too overcome with emotions simply pointed to the framed portraits. Sasuke noticed the middle one first. It showed four people. Two of whom Sasuke recognized as his own father and mother? And two other people who could only be Naruto's parents. The woman sitting next to his mother had red hair, as red as a setting sun, or the colour of leaves in late autumn, much like Kyuubi's. She was absolutely gorgeous, with her long hair, beautiful complexion and smiling green eyes. The man standing above her was the mirror image of Naruto. He had the same hair, the same eyes, and the same smile. The only noticeable differences between the two were the scars upon his Naruto's cheeks. He had his right arm around the younger looking portrait Fugaku, and his left hand on his wife's shoulder. The red haired lady had her left hand atop the blond man's and her right hand was clasped in Sasuke's mother's. Fugaku was mirroring the blond's actions to his own wife.

"Father, how did you…"

"We were very beautiful back then, were we not? The four of us were best friends, are, best friends." Fugaku turned away from his position right underneath the portraits. His eyes rimmed with red. "Sasuke, your mother was best friends with Naruto's mother. Ah." He paused and let out a small chuckle. "You couldn't have Mikuzu and Kushina apart for more than a day without Kushina attempting to commit murder on someone." Fugaku nodded to the portrait that hung on the left side of the larger middle one.

The two women were very pregnant in it. Sasuke looked at his own mother's face. Mikuzu was an exceptional beauty. She looked, in every sense of the word, perfect. She had pretty black hair, and dark, but still bright eyes. Her skin bore no blemishes and she had an honest quality about her. In the photograph she was holding her stomach with both hands and looking down at Kushina's stomach smiling. Kushina on the other hand, had one arm linked through Mikuzu's and had place that same hand on her own stomach, and the other hand was fanning her face, which had tears coming out of her eyes. Her eyes were closed and she was laughing. They were, Sasuke loathed to admit even to himself, ridiculously adorable.

"Sasuke, that's us in there." Naruto grabbed three of Sasuke's fingers in his hand and squeezed it. Naruto let out a funny little noise that was a cross of a choked sob and a burst of laughter. He had tear rolling out of his eyes, but he was grinning like no other. Sasuke remembered that Naruto never got to meet his parents, so seeing a picture of his mother with him (even if he wasn't born as yet) had to have been very special.

"Naruto-kun. I've knew Kushina for a great number of years. The day your father came and told me he had gotten your mother pregnant with you must have been the happiest day of both of their lives. Well, also for my Mikuzu. She was already with Sasuke. Just another thing the two had in common. But you my dear boy were the rowdiest of fetuses. You kicked and squirmed all the time, according to Minato, unless Kushina was in the same room as Mikuzu. And even then they had to be on the same piece of furniture, or touching stomachs, or some other unusual female bonding ritual." Fugaku walked to the couch and sat down.

Naruto looked at the older man in confusion. "Mom had to be in the same room as Mikuzu-san?"

"She was, as you know, very pregnant with Sasuke. Either you liked Mikuzu's presence, or you needed to touch with Sasuke. I remember them saying that the two of you only calmed down when together."

Sasuke smirked. "Hey Dobe. You've clearly needed me to with you, even way back then." He wiped the stray tears left falling down the blonde's face.

Naruto pouted and swatted his hands away playfully.

"Not so fast Sasuke." Fugaku smirked now. "I distinctly recall Mikuzu mentioning your too persistently-and-precisely-timed-to-be-random kicks to her organs every time Kushina called her, and/or walked into the room." He laughed (but covered the noise with a cough). "In fact when the two of the women were apart, you rose more hell than Naruto did if Kushina stayed away too long."

Naruto grinned. "Aha Sasuke! I _knew_ we couldn't be apart for long periods of time! Now you're stuck with me forever!" Naruto pulled Sasuke's head down in order to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Sasuke, you were born a week after that photo. Oh what an angry Kushina I had to put up with." Fugaku smiled at the memory. "She blamed me for Sasuke's on time birth. She wanted to babies to be born closer to each other. Mainly so you would stop wreaking havoc on her kidneys Naruto-kun. Even after Sasuke's birth, Kushina said you were happiest when she was holding her little Sasuke-koi."

Sasuke smiled, in spite of himself. He hugged Naruto from behind and remained like that. He kissed Naruto on his neck and snuggled into it. Naruto twisted his head and kissed the underside of Sasuke's jaw.

Fugaku smiled. "Yes you two are exactly like us."

"How so father?"

"Well you are the mirror image of your mother Sasuke. Naruto, you resemble your father. But you act like your mother Naruto. Sasuke you are more like me, than I am sometimes. Your brothers are leaning a bit more to their only maternal figures. But in every way possible, the two of you are like Minato and I."

"But Lord Fugaku, Sasuke and I aren't just best friends. We are, I-I mean we, that is to say he and I…" Naruto became flustered and tried to stutter through an explanation that wouldn't end up emabarassing him.

Sasuke would have none of that. "What Naruto means to tell you father, is that we are lovers. Dating. Boyfriends. I fuck him as much as possible, regardless of time of day. But it usually happens at night. I love him, and he loves me. I tell him so, then he tells me. And THEN we have more wild hot passionate sex. Less so recently." Sasuke pretended to fend off the steadily more embarrassed Naruto when the shorter one began hitting him on his chest and arms.

"SASUKE! You fucking retard! Who tells their father that they FUCK their lover like that. Pour l'amour de Dieu! Ficken, sie mann! I think your father figured _that_ out! We did it on his chair for crying out loud! I was trying to explain in a better, more tactful, less OBVIOUS way! And you call ME the retard."

Fugaku broke up the yelling by bursting into a deep gut laugh. "Yes, yes. Exactly like Minato and me!" He got off the couch and began walking to the doorway.

"Without the sexual pleasure of course." Sasuke did not completely manage to avoid the bone shattering punch Naruto threw at his cheek.

Fugaku paused and looked slightly over his shoulder at the entrance to the room. And with a particularly evil smirk, he said, "Without?'" and walked out.

* * *

Lovely. This would have been up last week if not for the Hurricane! So sorry. But I did make it longer! Um, the final chapters are in the process (FINALLY) so rest assured. I will get them out soon! Fighting!


End file.
